la segunda vida de bree tenner 2 parte
by Karlii WhitloCk
Summary: SUMMARY:   El día en que los neófitos de Victoria atacaron a los Cullen. Bree pudo escapar con Fred antes que los Vulturis llegaran. ¿Qué pasa cuando 15 años después una figura lobuna aparezca en sus vidas? Bree/Seth.   Lemon
1. prologo

PROLOGO:

-¿Le pasa algo a Jasper?- susurro la humana

-Está bien, pero le quema el veneno- contesto el vampiro pelirrojo

-¿Lo mordieron?- pregunto, como si le horrorizara la idea

-Pretendía estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo, sobre todo para asegurarse de que Alice no tenía nada que hacer- hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza al tiempo que miraba a la chica del pelo negro-Ella no necesita la ayuda de nadie

La vampira llamada Alice lanzó una mirada a Jasper

-Tonto sobreprotector-le dijo con su todo agudo y claro. Jasper le devolvió la mirada con una media sonrisa y el aspecto de haberse olvidado de mi existencia por un segundo

Aproveche ese segundo para salir corriendo necesitaba escapar antes de que Jasper m matara por intentar matar a la humana

Sentí a Jasper pisándome los talones cuando el pelirrojo lo alcanzo.

-Jasper déjala, los Vulturis están aquí!

No me detuve a ver si se habían alejado, tenía que huir, tenía que ir a Vancouver donde Fred estaría esperándome, tenía que encontrarlo.


	2. la llegada

**Este fic se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga lesly que grasiias a ella se me viino0 esta lo0k iide a la kbeza espero les guste. **

"**nna grasiias x todo eres mi bffa"**

**Por favor dejen comentarios**

Llevaba corriendo varias horas sin detenerme.

No sabía a dónde iba y menos a donde me dirigía, lo que si sabía, era que quería desaparecer.

Quería ir a un mundo donde no tengo que acabar con vidas inocentes para poder saciar mi sed, un mundo donde no necesitaría del poder de Fred para poder caminar por las calles sin que otros de mi especie intentaran asesinaros.

Quería ir al mismo mundo donde estuviera el que había sido mi primer y mejor amigo desde me había convertido en un monstruo, quería ir al mismo mundo donde estuviera Diego.

Habían pasado más de 15 años desde que había huido del clan de los ojos amarillos.

Fred y yo habíamos viajado a varios países, pero últimamente nos habíamos quedado en Vancouver, y aunque me agradaba Fred, era muy reservado.

Había tratado de acoplarme a esta nueva vida pro por más que lo intentara no lo conseguía

Así que le había decidido acabar con mi miseria, quería morir.

Le había pedido a Fred que me matara pero él se negaba a ayudarme. El decía que no valía la pena que acabara con mi vida por un tipo que solo había conocido por un par de días.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que ese tipo había sacado a la verdadera Bree una que no había vuelto a salir desde la última vez que había estado con Diego.

Fred se había enojado con migo, trate de convencerlo de que era lo mejor para mí. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que él se negaba a entender y que nada que le dijera aria que cambiara de opinión, decidí salir de ahí.

Así que aquí estaba perdida en un bosque tratando de huir de un amigo que se negaba a entenderme.

Estaba en un inmenso bosque lleno de musgo y niebla, cuando empecé a sentir a alguien detrás de mí. Al principio creí que era Fred, pero ese aroma era distinto, lo había olido antes pero no podía saber de quién era.

-Bree, ¿eres tú?- me llamaba una voz familiar.

Cuando voltee me encontré con una mujer con el rostro en forma de corazón con el cabello color caramelo.

-¿Esme?- pregunte extrañara

Hace años que no la veía, ¿Qué asía aquí? o ¿Dónde me encontraba yo para poder encontrármela?

-O cariño-me desea mientras me abrasaba-¿Cómo has estado? Me preocupe cuando saliste corriendo aquella vez, creí que te había pasado algo-

-Estoy bien- deje alejándome un poco de ella

-¿Por que corrías descontroladamente por el bosque?

-Estaba… estaba huyendo- confesé

- ¿De qué?- me pregunto extrañada

-No quiero hablar de eso

-Bueno no te preocupes, ben vamos a mi casa haya estarás a salvo

-¡A tu casa con tu familia!- deje alarmada- no creo que sea buena idea- le dije al acordarme de toda su familia en especial de Jasper

-No te preocupes, yo me asegurare de que te traten bien

-Es que no se

-Anda, además no creo que tengas un mejor lugar a donde ir

-Está bien… creo

-Tranquila yo te cuidare

Y diciendo esto me tomo d la mano y me llevo a su casa.

Cuando llegamos Carlisle estaba en la entrada

-Carlisle, ¿Te acuerdas de Bree?- le pregunto Esme

-Claro que si

-Estaba perdida en el Bosque

-¿Esme podemos hablar un minuto?-le pregunto Carlisle

-Claro, Bree espérame aquí no tardo- yo solo asentí

Me dio un beso en la frente y desapareció junto con Carlisle

Puedo escuchar lo que decían

-Esme no creo que debería quedarse-le decía Carlisle

-Carlisle estaba perdida no podía dejarla sola, además solo serán unos días mientras decida que hacer-

Estaba escuchando cuando alguien entro a la casa. Era Jasper

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? – Me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo

-Este yo...- no sabía que decir, tenía miedo

-Jasper déjala-lo regaño Esme

Cuando me soltó, corrí a esconderme detrás de ella

-¿Que hace aquí?- volvió a preguntar

-Yo la traje, estaba perdida

-Esme ella quería matara Bella hace 15 años

-Jasper tranquilo solo será un tiempo, Esme y yo la cuidaremos- le dijo Carlisle

-hola Bree, que lindo que te vayas a quedar con nosotros

Me saludo una vampira que parecía un duendecillo creo que se llama Alice

-Alice, ¿no habías ido de caza con Bella, Rose y Nessi?- le pregunto Carlisle

-Sí pero tuve una visión y quise venir a ayudar a Bree a instalarse

-Alice, ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? Ella come sangre humana, podría hacerle daño a Nessi- le dijo Jasper

-Jazz tranquilo ella no le hará daño lo he visto

Jasper no dijo nada pero por su cara sabía que no estaba de acuerdo

Esme y Alice me enseñaron la casa y mi nueva habitación

Estaba con Alice cuando llego un grupo de vampiros

-Tranquila ellos te aceptaran –me dijo

Alice me acompaño a la sala, cuando llegaros todos nos estaban esperando y por su cara sabia que estaban de acuerdo con Jasper


	3. una nueva oportunidad

**Ay x favor no me maten x no actualizar la semana pasada esq no benia la inspiración **

**pro grx a mii ermosa lesly pude terminar bn este cap y como recompensa mañana subiire el cap deacuerdo a esta semana **

**ay y grax x sus reviiws me hacen muy feliz **

**bueno espero les guste este cap**

Todos en la sala estaban callados y me observaban con desdén, los únicos que me miraban con mas amabilidad era Esme Alice y Carlisle.

Pude distinguir a Bella aunque ahora era diferente, ya no era humana, la habían convertido. Alado de ella estaba el vampiro pelirrojo. Y atrás de ellos estaba otra persona, era una mujer, era pálida como todos los vampiros. Pero ella no era una de nosotros, tenía los ojos color chocolate y podía escuchar su corazón, pero también era diferente que los demás, su corazón iba más rápido que el de otro humano.

-Es una híbrida, mitad vampiro mitad humana- dijo el vampiro pelirrojo. Así que Riley avía dicho la verdad él era el vampiro que leía las mentes

-Soy Edward, y si leo las mentes-dijo

-Muchachos ella es Bree, no sé si se acuerden de ella-dijo Carlisle

-Si la salvaje neófita de Victoria-dijo un vampiro alto musculoso de cabello negro.

¡SALVAJE! ¿Porque decía eso? Yo había sido la única que no peleo en esa maldita batalla, yo solo había ido a buscar a Diego.

-El es Emmett, no le agás caso-me volvió a responder Edward

-¿Ella que hace aquí?- pregunto una mujer de cabello rubio

-Se va a quedar un tiempo con nosotros, y quiero que sean amables con ella-le contesto Esme

-¿Pero ella bebe sangre humana y si intenta atacar el pueblo o a Nessi?

-tranquila Rose ella no dará problemas lo he visto-le dijo Alice

-Y si ataca a uno de esos perros, eso no lo verás venir

-Esme y yo la estaremos cuidando, no se preocupen, además ella será una buena amiga

-Está bien Alice pro si acaba con el pueblo será tu responsabilidad

-Ay Rosalie tranquila todo estará bien

Todos empezaron a salir en silencio, dejándonos a Esme, Alice y a mí a solas

-Bueno Bree ¿qué te parece si vamos de compras?-me pregunto Alice

-Ay gran idea, mientras ustedes están de compras yo termino de arreglar tu cuarto- dijo Esme

-Este no se

-oh! Vamos Bree-me dijo Alice haciendo un puchero- será divertido, además no creo que vayas a usar ese modelito toda la vida

Ella tenía razón, mi ropa estaba vieja y sucia. Una nueva blusa y un pantalón limpio no me harían nada mal.

-Está bien

-Genial vámonos

-Adiós chicas-nos despidió Esme

-Adiós-dijimos al mismo tiempo

Alice me jalo hasta el garaje y entramos en un volvo plateado. Al principio el camino transcurrió en silencio hasta que me atreví a preguntar

-Alice ¿Por qué toda tu familia me odia?

-No te odian, te tienen miedo

-¿¡Miedo, a mi!-le pregunte sorprendida

-No de ti, sino de tu sed-dijo en tono serio- Como tú te alimentas de sangre humana tienen miedo que acabes con todo el pueblo

-No lo entiendo ¿Qué tengo de diferente todos nos alimentamos de sangre?

-Sí, pero nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre de animal no de humana, por eso nosotros tenemos los ojos dorados, nosotros nos llamamos vegetarianos

-¿Y qué tiene de diferente?

-No mucha, la sangre de animal te mantiene fuerte pero nunca estas satisfecho como con la sangre humana

-Y si nunca están satisfechos ¿Por qué siguen alimentándose así?

-Por que así no acabamos con lo que una vez fuimos

-Y no acaban con vidas inocentes

-Exacto

-¿Y porque tu le temes a lo que yo pueda hacer? ¿Cómo sabes que no me comeré a todos hoy?

-Porque lo yo puedo ver el futuro-me dijo sonriendo como si estuviera orgullosa de si misma- y vi nuestra visita a Port Ángeles y nada malo va a pasar, te lo aseguro

Cuando llegamos, Alice hiso que me probara muchos vestido, zapatos, pantalones y blusas. Estuvimos toda la tarde toda la tarde comprando hasta que empezaron a cerrar las tiendas.

Nunca en mi vida-ni la humana ni de vampiresa- había ido de compras con una amiga y nunca me había divertido tanto.

Esta vida era distinta a la que tenía con Fred y me gustaba, a lo mejor y esta era la vida que siempre había estado buscando, no lo sabía pero quería averiguarlo.

-Alice ¿es difícil ser vegetariana?

-Al principio si por qué no t sacias como esta acostumbrada, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras

-¿Y cuanto tiempo terminas por acostumbrarte?

-Depende

-Depende ¿de qué?

-De tu auto control

-¿Todos los de tu familia tuenen el auto control?

-Si aunque a unos les cuesta más que a otros, por ejemplo Carlisle, el nunca ha probado sangre humana, el puede estar enfrente de la sangre y no pierde el control, en cambio Jasper es al que más le ha costado adaptarse

-¿y crees que yo podría adaptarme algún día?

-claro que si-me aseguro con una sonrisa- hoy estuviste rodeada de puros humanos y no les prestaste atención

-Es que a Fred le gustaban los antros e íbamos casi todas la noches y me acostumbre

-Ya ves si te acostumbraste a eso te acostumbraras a no beber su sangre

De la forma en que lo decía Alice parecía que ser vegetariana era lo más fácil del mundo. Pero tenía miedo que no fuera así, pero esto era una nueva oportunidad de vivir tenía que intentarlo

-Alice ¿Me ayudarías a ser vegetariana?

bueno espero q les aya gustado mañana subiire el 3 cap y x fiin aparesera seth !

dejen sus reviiws !

las kiiero besos!


	4. Una nueva vida

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo correspondiente a esta semana**

**Tratare de subir todos los martes pero por favor no me maten si no subo a tiempo **

**Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo por favor dejen sus **reviws

Había pasado 1 mes desde que tome la decisión de ser vegetariana y como había dicho Alice no era nada sencillo-y menos con una híbrida en casa- pero todos los Cullen me estaban ayudando a adaptarme.

Al principio ellos se negaban a que estuviera cerca pero cuando se enteraron de mi decisión, todos aceptaron ayudarme.

Emmett me acompañaban a un lugar llamado Goat Rocks donde había grandes osos, siempre que íbamos competíamos a quien atrapaba la presa mas grande.

Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward y Esme me ayudaban a convivir con los humanos, me llevaban al cine de compras o simple mente a caminar por el pueblo. Ahora era más difícil que antes, pero siempre que me alteraba Jasper me ayudaba con su extraño don.

Bella, Roce y Nessi me acompañaban a cazar un venado cerca de la casa cuando empezaba a sentir quemazón en la garganta.

Carlisle dese que si sigo así en 2 meses podría tener los ojos dorados como ellos.

Alice quería festejar una pequeña fiesta para festejar el mes que llevaba de no probar sangre humana.

Así que Esme se había ido a comprar unos encargos que Alice le había pedido, ya que ella y sus hermanos estaban en temporadas de exámenes o algo así y Carlisle estaba trabajando.

Estaba viendo videos en MTV, cuando apareció un chico con el cabello rubio y ondulado, se parecía a Fred.

Hace un mes que no sabía nada de Fred, la última vez que lo vi le estaba furioso con migo.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Me estaría buscando? ¿Qué pensaría de mi nueva forma de vivir?

El había sido con la única persona que había hablado en los últimos 15 años no podía evitar preocuparme por él, ya que gracias a él seguía con vida.

El era un amigo para mí-no como diego- pero si lo extrañaba

Me daban ganas de ir a buscarlo y enseñarle esta nueva vida, aunque no sé si él se llegara a acostumbrar, a él le gustaba la sangre humana y nunca le importo matar y no creo que tenga intenciones de cambiarlo.

Pensar en sangre me daba sed, será mejor que saliera a cazar un poco antes de que llegaran los demás.

Había casado a u pequeño siervo asique decidí regresar a casa cuando un extraño y asqueroso olor m detuvo. Y cuando menos me lo esperaba aparecieron 4 lobos aparecieron frente a mí.

Eran mucho más grandes que yo.

Tenía mucho miedo no sabía qué hacer, no podía pelear con ellos por que las posibilidades de que yo ganara eran escasas, pero tampoco podía huir, era rápida como cualquier vampiro, pero ellos eran los lobos súper dotados los había visto pelear contra el ejercito de Victoria, sabía que me alcanzarían en cualquier instante.

Era mi fin aquí acabaría todo, aunque eso era lo que quería ¿no?, por eso había huido de Fred, aunque tampoco quería ser destrozada por esos enormes lobos y menos cuando estaba adaptándome a esta nueva vida.

El lobo negro se empezó a acercar listo para atacar…

-¡Sam detente!- era Edward

No sé cómo ni cuándo pero cuando me di cuenta todos los Cullen estaban enfrente de los enormes lobos.

De repente los lobos desaparecieron entre los árboles. Unos segundos después aparecieron tres hombres y una mujer y se situaron en donde habían estado los lobos ase unos segundos.

-¿Quién es ella?- inquirió en hombre alto de cabello negro

-¿Ella no era una de esos neófitos de la tal Victoria?-pregunto la mujer

Carlisle les conto mi historia y como había progresado en el último mes

Ellos eran una especie de metamorfos, hombres que se convierten en lobos

-Bree tranquila ellos son Sam, Jacob, Leah y Seth no te harán nada- me dijo para tranquilizarme

No me había dado cuenta que me había quedado rígida observando a los 4 metamorfos que estaban enfrente de nosotros

Tampoco me di cuenta cuando Alice los había invitado a la fiesta noche junto con sus manadas.

**Perdón si es un poco corto pero no sabía más que poner jiji**

**bueno0 ya esperen el otro cap. que ya comienza la acción jaja bueno gracias por leer dejen sus reviws besos!**


	5. la fiesta

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero les guste. Dejen sus reviews **

El resto del día paso rápido, ayude a Esme con los decorativos de la fiesta, mientras Alice ayudaba a Bella a arreglarse.

La verdad es que estaba nerviosa por que los metamorfos estuvieran esta noche ¿Y quién no lo estaría?, Fred y yo aviamos investigado algo sobre estos metamorfos y nos habían dicho que ellos eran el enemigo natural de los vampiros, que existían para proteger a sus tribus de nosotros, además todavía recuerdo como descuartizaron Raoul, así que, ¡Si tengo mis razones para estar nerviosa!

Los Cullen me explicaron que hace varios años habían hecho una especie de tratado con los Quileutes, ellos no delataban a los Culle con los humanos, si ellos se metían lejos de sus tierras. Pero al parecer atreves de los años se había hecho amigos asta algo más. Esme me conto que Jacob era el novio de Nessi y que iban a casarse en unos meses. Pero aun así no lograba tranquilizarme.

Alice me había comprado un vestido negro con tirantes que me llegaba a las rodillas, con una cinta color azul cuelo en la cintura y unos zapatos se tacón bajo del mismo color del de la cinta del vestido. Nunca había usado un vestido, mi guarda ropa siempre constituía en un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera deportiva, un sudadera y unos tenis, así que me sentía un poco incomoda pero a la vez elegante. Alice había peinado mi cabello en una media coleta y me había puesto un poco de maquillaje-según ella para resaltar mis ojos-. Nessi estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando se abrió la puerta. Han llegado.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, había once personas que no conocían, los metamorfos y sus parejas, enfrente de todos ellos había un hombre fornido-bueno más que los demás- con una playera color caqui y unos vaqueros gastados, alado de él estaba una mujer de piel color cobre, cabello negro con una enorme cicatriz de lado derecho de su cara. Los otros lobos se parecían, todos eran fornidos de cabello negro ó castaño obscuro y piel morena. Pero había uno en particular que me llamo la atención, era el más chico de todos se veía de mi edad-bueno de mi edad cuando era humana-era moreno igual que los demás y su cabello era negro igual que el de sus ojos, los más hermosos que había visto en mi vida.

Por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, en ese momento se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, yo desvié la mirada, por primera vez en mi existencia agradecí ser un vampiro sino en estos momentos mis mejillas estuvieran completamente rojas.

-¡Bienvenidos! qué bueno que puedan acompañarnos esta noche-los saludo Carlisle-bueno primero que nada quiero presentarles a Bree-dijo señalándome

-Así que ella es la nueva vegetariana-dijo uno d los lobos, aunque no pude distinguir quien fue.

-¿Y quién nos asegura que no nos matara?-dijo Leah

-Yo no aria nada de eso-dije en susurro

-Leah, como les explicamos hace rato-dijo Esme- ella es diferente a como era hace unos años, ha cambiado y nosotros nos aseguraremos de que no haga nada malo, hay que darle una oportunidad.

-Yo voto por darle una oportunidad-dijo el chavo de hermosos ojos

-Yo estoy con Seth, además nosotros no somos los Vulturis y si damos segundas oportunidades-bromeo el novio de Nessi, Jacob

-Ustedes son unos idiotas-les dijo Leah

-Leah calma no seas así, es una fiesta y ya habíamos hablado de esto-le regaño Sam

-Yo me largo-dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

-Yo no quería…-trate de disculparme por hacer enojar a Leah, aunque no sabía que le había hecho para que reaccionara así.

-Tranquila ella es así con todos- me dijo Esme

-Bueno ahora que todo está aclarado, ¡que empiece la fiesta!-grito Alice y se fue dando saltitos hasta el estéreo.

Empezó a sonar la música y todos tomaron a sus parejas y empezaron a bailar.

-¡Vamos Bree baila!- me dijo Alice

-No gracias, no sé bailar

Alice me jalo hasta la pista de baile sin importarle lo que le había dicho.

Estuve bailando-más bien intentando bailar- con Alice hasta que llego Jasper a salvarme, se llevo a Alice a bailar y cuando estuvo Alice dándome la espalda, Jasper me hiso señas de que corriera. Le sonreí y salí corriendo de la casa esperando que Alice no saliera a mi búsqueda.

Afuera luna parecía estar en su punto más alto, se veía hermosa. A mí siempre me habían gustado las estrellas, me gustaba como esos puntitos en el cielo iluminaban la oscura noche.

Estaba observando las estrellas cuando sentí una presencia atrás de mí. Me di vuelta alarmada.

-Lo siento no quería asustar-era en chico de ojos hermosos-soy Seth Clearwater

-Ho...hola-tartamudee

-No te asustes, no te are nada

-¿Cómo se si creerte?

-Pues porque me agradas-dijo son esa sonrisa tan hermosa

-¿Cómo te puedo agradar si no me conoces?

-Pues no, pero me gustaría-espero por un momento mi respuesta continuo-mira solo vine a pedirte disculpa de parte de mi hermana

-¿Leah es tu hermana?

-Si sé que es un poco enojona pero no le agás caso no quiere a nadie

-Bueno al menos se que no es solo con migo

Los dos reímos al unisonó, su risa era musical todo en el era perfecto sus ojos, sus carnosos labios, su bella sonrisa.

-Y por qué es así Leah?

-Por que no le agradan los vampiros y con eso de que casi nos la pasamos aquí con los Cullen se enoja

-¿Y a ti te agradan los vampiros?

-Si a mí siempre me han agradado los Cullen y nunca he entendido porque se odiaban tanto pero las cosas se relajaron un poco

-Bueno al menos se quien no me matara

-¿Eso es como un ya somos amigos?

-Mmm pues si

-Excelente

**Que les pareció?**

**Espero les haya gustado dejes sus reviews plis**

**M gusta saber q piensan d la historia **


	6. mi nuevo amigo

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capi espero les guste**

Al día siguiente de la fiesta, fui de caza con Emmett, Roce, Jasper y Alice a Goat Rocks así que no vi a Seth en todo el día.

Tenía muchas ganas de verlo, había estado pensado en el todo el día, ni cuenta me di cuando Emmett me gano en "quien atrapa la presa mas grande", pero la verdad ni me importo yo solo quería ver a Seth.

Cuando llegamos a casa Nessi me dijo que Seth me había estado buscando:

-Oyes Bree, Seth vino a buscarte en la tarde, pero como no estabas dijo que venía mañana por ti para dar una vuelta.

Sentía que mi corazón volvía a la vida cuando Nessi dijo que me había venido a buscar. Estaría contando las horas para irme con él.

No sabía que me pasaba pero lo único que quería era verlo. Nunca había tenido este sentimiento por nadie, cuando me dedicaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas sentía que el mundo se detenía y solo existíamos nosotros.

Al día siguiente cuando salió el sol me fui corriendo a darme una ducha y cambiarme lo más rápido posible. Me puse una playera amarilla de tirantes pegada a mi cintura y unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla y deje mi cabello suelto dejando que callera por mi espalda. Estaba ansiosa por ver a Seth.

Cuando baje Nessi estaba desayunando y decidí acompañarla. Ella me dijo que Jacob había llamado y dijo que vendría en un rato junto con Seth.

Estuvimos platicando un rato, ella me conto sobre su relación con Jacob y su futura boda. Se veía tan feliz cuando hablaba de él, a sus ojos le salían un brillo tan solo con oír el nombre de Jacob, me pregunto si algún día podría encontrar a una persona que me hiciera sentir así.

El sonido de la puerta hiso que saliera de mis pensamientos. Eran Seth y Jacob

-Hola mi amor-saludo Jacob a Nessi dándole uno tierno besos en sus labios-¿nos vamos?

-Si claro, adiós Bree Seth

-Adiós- dijimos al unisonó

-¿Entonces Bree que quieres hacer hoy?

-No sé, podemos dar una vuelta por el bosque

-Claro vamos

Salimos y él se veía tan Tierno con esos ojos hipnotizarte, que me quede sin habla, estuvimos un buen rato en silencio.

-Cuéntame de ti Bree, ¿qué hiso que regresaras a Forks?

-Pues la verdad estaba huyendo, no me di cuenta de que estaba en Forks hasta que me encontré con Esme.

-¿Estabas huyendo de qué?

Nunca le había explicado a nadie de quien huía cuando me encontraron, pero algo me decía que podía confiar en Seth

-Pues estaba huyendo de Fred un amigo

-¿Por qué?

-Nos habíamos peleado yo ya no quería seguir viviendo, no me sentía a gusto con la vida que tenia así que decidí que quería morir e ir con Diego, a Fred no le gusto mi idea se enojo y salí corriendo

-¿Quién es Diego?

-El fue mi primer amigo que tuve desde que me convirtieron el y yo descubrimos lo que tramaba Victoria.

"Diego creyó que Victoria también estaba engañando a Riley y cuando le fue a contar lo que descubrimos lo mataron y me hicieron creer que estaba vivo para que fuera a la pelea"

- Me acuerdo de Riley yo lo mate

-¡Enserio gracias!

Estaba feliz por fin sabia quien había vengado por mí la muerte de mi mejor amigo. Por reflejo fui y lo abrase, cuando su piel caliente toco la mía sentí una corriente eléctrica que me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Lo siento- le dije separándome un poco de el

-No te preocupes- su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía, podía sentir su exquisito aliento en mi cara, su olor era diferente al de los demás lobos, el olía a canela

-¿Y dime todavía quieres terminar con tu vida?-me pregunto acercándose más a mis labios

-No ya no-le dije imitando su movimiento

Estábamos a centímetros de besarnos.

-Y que ay de ti, yo ya te conté mi vida te toca-dije separándome de el

-¿Que quieres saber?

Empezamos a caminar de nuevo pero esta vez me tomo de la mano.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que te transformaste en lobo?-pregunte al fin

-Unos meses antes de la batalla, mi hermana y yo nos transmutamos después de la muerte de papa

-¿De qué murió?

-De una ataque al corazón

-Lo siento mucho

-No te preocupes me gusta acordarme de él, ¿Y cómo fue que te convirtieron?

-Por culpa de una hamburguesa

-Una hamburguesa ¿Estas bromeando?

-No enserio, Riley me encontró muriendo de hambre y me ofreció una hamburguesa pero envés de eso recibí una dolorosa mordida en el cuello.

-¿Y por que estabas muriendo de hambre?

-Es que hui de casa, mi papa me golpeaba y decidí hacer lo mismo que mi mama cundo yo era niña, me fui antes de que acabara muerta

-Lo ciento

-La verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho de ellos los recursos de mi vida humana son muy pocos y borrosos

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro la que quieras

-¿Te agradan de los metamorfos?

Esta pregunta no me la esperaba.

-Bueno… al principio me daban miedo pensaba que me iban a matar en cualquier momento. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no va ser así. Bueno al menos no todos son así.

-Eso es bueno

- ¿Y a ti te agradan los vampiros?

-Si a mí siempre me han agradado creo que fui el primer amigo metamorfos de los Cullen

-¿Y cómo fue que los conociste?

-Bueno el día de la pelea, Bella y Edward se ocultaron de Victoria y como yo era el más pequeño no querían que me metiera en problemas así que me mandaron con ellos para mantener la comunicación, por telepatía de lobo, y ahí conocí a Edward y desde entonces somos amigos

-¿Telepatía de lobo?

-Si, nosotros oímos los pensamientos de los demás de la manada, ha beses es útil pero es incomodo

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué no tenemos privacidad, todos tus pensamientos lo oyen los demás

-A de ser difícil

-Lo es pero después de muchos años te acostumbras a ya no tener secretos

Estuvimos platicando por horas hasta que se empezó a ocultar el sol.

-Bueno Bree me tengo que ir ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro

-Genial entonces hasta mañana

Se despidió de mi dándome un beso en la meguilla, sentí que mi cuerpo ardía con cada rose de su cuerpo.

Que me pasaba jamás había sentido esto ¿Era normal o me estaba volviendo loca? ó ¿Me estaba enamorando?

Me la pase toda la noche pensando en lo que en verdad sentía por Seth, no sabía si estaba enamorada o no, jamás me había enamorado ni siquiera había tenido novio, bueno hace 15 años estaba con Diego pero jamás supe si estaba enamorada de él solo nos dimos 2 besos, mis 2 primeros y únicos besos. ¿Sería que por fin había encontrado a la persona que me hiciera sentir mil emociones a la vez? ¿Sera verdad que me había enamorado de Seth? pero si es así y el no sentía nada por mí no podría soportar la decepción no me podía arriesgar a salir lastimada.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ustedes creen que Bree se esté enamorado de Seth**

**Y la pregunta más importante ¿Seth estará enamorado de ella o solo la quiere como amiga? **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado en los siguientes capi sabremos las respuestas jaja bye se cuidan besos**

**Ay plis dejen **Reviews** para saber si les gusta cómo va la historia vale bye!**


	7. Ojos amarillos

**Espero que les guste.**

Hace ya casi 2 meses que empecé a salir con Seth, cuando regresaba de la escuela o de su guardia me llevaba a conocer la Push, al cine o caminábamos por el bosque por horas agarrados de las manos, esos eran los mejores días cuando lo tenía cerca.

Claro que seguía sintiendo cosas raras cuando estaba cerca de él, le había platicado a Nessi lo que sentía y ella me decía que era amor, pero claro que lo era, estaba locamente enamorada de Seth, el siempre era tan lindo con migo, pero él me había dicho que era su mejor amiga "AMIGA", así que era un amor no correspondido, pero aun así me sentía feliz a su lado aunque no me quisiera como yo a él.

Hoy me llevaría a practicar salto en acantilado según él era su deporte favorito. Me vendría a recoger después de la escuela, todavía tenía tiempo para arreglarme.

-¿Bree puedo pasar?-me pregunto Esme desde la puerta de mi cuarto

-Claro Esme pasa

-Bree quería hablar contigo…- dejo la frase sin terminar, me observo detenidamente-¡oh cariño tus ojos son amarillos!

-¿¡Que!-pregunte y me fui corriendo al espejo para comprobarlo

Esme tenia razón mis ojos eran amarillos como los de ella, no lo podía creer

-Felicidades cariño ya eres una vegetariana-me decía mientras me abrasaba

-Gracias Esme

Esme me dejo sola en mi cuarto. No podía dejar de observar mis ojos, por primera vez estaba orgullosa de mi misma, por primera vez sentía que había hecho algo bien sin complicaciones.

Cuando me di cuenta ya era de la salida de la escuela en un rato vendrá Seth y los Cullen me tenía que apurar para darle la noticia a Seth. Me bañe y me vestí con lo primero que encontré. Salí corriendo de la casa hacia la reserva, ya que no me podía esperar a que el llegara por mí, llegue en 5 minutos mazo menos. Cuando llegue a la casa de Seth me encontré con su hermana Leah

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?-me pregunto

-Vine a buscar se Seth tengo que hablar con él-le dije en susurro

-Pues no ha llegado será mejor que lo vallas a buscar por otro lado-su voz era fría

-Lo siento no quería molestar

-Pues ya lo hiciste mejor vete

-Leah cálmate-le regaño Seth que apareció a mi lado

-No te metas Seth, si tú quieres estar con estos malditos chupasangre bien, pero que no se acerquen a mi casa-grito

-Te recuerdo que también es mi casa y yo puedo invitar a la gente que se me dé la gana igual que tu.-le grito Seth

Leah se metió otra vez a la casa sin decir nada más

-Lo siento no quería causar problemas-trate de disculparme

-No tú no tienes de que disculparte no hiciste nada malo-me dijo tomándome de la mano-pero dime ¿a que se debe esta agradable visita?

-Oh si mira mis ojos-le dije demasiado emocionada

El se acerco y me observo detenidamente

-Bree felicidades- me dijo mientras me abrasaba y me cargaba como cuando un papa carga a sus hijos cuando llega a casa-estoy muy orgulloso de ti

Me bajo y nuestras caras quedaron a centímetros de tocarse como la vez que había dicho que había matado a Riley. No pude evitar llenarme de su aroma a canela, me encantaba.

-Te ves hermosa-me dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi cara

-Gracias

Nos quedamos así sin movernos por varios minutos, pero el aullido de un lobo izo que nos separáramos

-Tengo que ir a ver qué sucede- me dijo

-Si claro yo iré a mi casa

-Adiós- me dio un beso en la meguilla y se fue

Me quede allí un rato sintiendo el calor que el rose de sus labios le habían dejado a mi meguilla

Cuando llegue a la casa todos me estaban esperando.

-¡Bree!-me grito Alice mientras me abrasaba-ya nos conto Esme felicidades

-Gracias Alice

-¿Bree podemos hablar?-me pregunto Carlisle

-Claro

-Ay Carlisle dile- decía Alice dando saltitos

-Bree queríamos preguntarte si ¿querías formar parte de esta familia permanentemente?-dijo por fin Carlisle

-¿¡Qué! ¿Están hablando enserio?

-Claro queremos que formes parte de esta familia-me dijo Esme

-Y que dices ¿si quieres?-me pregunto Alice

Parte de una familia, nunca había formado parte de una, bueno una en la que no te maltraten

-Si, si quiero-les dije y todos fueron a abrasarme

-Genial ahora una nueva perdedora en el x-box-me dijo Emmett

-No te sientas suertudo grandulón un día de estos te ganare-me burle de él, él era como el hermano mayor que tuve, bueno hasta era.

-Ay Bree cera genial tenerte en la familia podrás ir a la escuela con nosotros y con Seth –me dijo Nessi

-¿Podre ir a la escuela?-pregunte

-claro que si, si lo deseas podrás empezar mañana mismo- me dijo Carlisle

-¡Gracias!-grite y lo abrase el me correspondió el abraso

Por primera vez me sentía que en verdad me querían. Por fin tengo la familia que nunca tuve pero siempre desee. Esta vida era lo que había estado buscando en estos quince años por primera vez en mi existencia era feliz.

**Espero que les haya gustado la verdad me costó un poquito de trabajo ya que la desgraciada de mi imaginación me abandono pero por suerte tubo lastima de mi y volvió jaja **

**Gracias por los reviews deberás que me hacen feliz ya que los reviews son el pan de cada día de cada escritos jaja**

**Bueno nos vemos la próxima semana dejen mas reviews besos!**


	8. celos

**Ay la verdad estoy muy emocionada por este capítulo, es que me encanto y es un poco más largo espero les guste. Este capi se lo dedico a mi hermana Karina, que no sé por qué se me ocurrió ponerla en la historia, aunque solo aparece un momento pero sé que es importante jaja, bueno disfruten.**

Hoy era mi primer día de escuela y estaba muy nerviosa, nunca había ido a la escuela formalmente, cuando era humana iba para ocultarme un rato de mi papa y nunca prestaba atención a clases ya que no me interesaba mucho, pero ahora iba con la mejor disposición del mundo, no quería defraudar a mi nueva familia. Era genial tener por fin una familia, aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos siendo oficialmente su hija adoptiva, pero realmente era feliz.

La escuela estaba en port ángeles e íbamos junto con los Quileutes. Como era la más pequeña, Alice me aseguro que tendría las mismas clases que Seth y eso me hacía más feliz.

Cuando llegamos los lobos ya habían llegado y nos estaban esperando en la entrada, Seth fue el primero en acercarse a nosotros.

-Hola chicos

-Hola Seth, ¿Oye, por qué no le muestras la escuela a Bree, ya que van a tener las mismas clases?-le dijo Nessi

-Sí, vamos Bree-me dijo Seth tomándome de la mano y guiándome al interior del edificio

El lugar era como cualquier pasillo con salones y casilleros alrededor, había muchas personas y casi todos se nos quedaban viendo, seguro veían a la nueva alumna. Según Nessi la mayoría de la escuela ya se habría enterado de mi llegada y se morirían de ganas por conocer a una nueva Cullen.

Seth me llevo a una oficina donde pidió a la secretaria mi horario y la lista de asistencia.

-Bueno Bree como dijo Nessi tenemos las mismas clases

-Eso es bueno-dije y me dedico una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto me encantaban-¿Entonces qué clase nos toca primero?

-Matemáticas

-Genial mi primer día y a la primera hora me toca la clase que jamás logre entender-me queje

-No te preocupes yo te ayudare en todo lo que necesites-me aseguro

-Gracias, eres muy lindo

-Lo sé-dijo alardeando

-Tonto-le dije dándole un pequeño empujón

-Primero soy lindo y luego un tonto ¿Quién te entiende?

-Pues las dos cosas, pero más la segunda

-Ay gracias que buena amiga

-De nada

Y así pasaron las clases entre bromas y risas, Seth tenía un apodo para cada profeso y cada alumno, yo hacia mi mayor esfuerzo por no reírme mientras el arremedaba a los profesores de una manera tan chistosa.

-Seth tengo que ir por unas cosas a mi casillero te veo en la cafetería-le dije saliendo de la clase de física

-Si quieres te acompaño

-No gracias sé donde esta nos vemos haya

-Como quieras solo que no tardes Alice está ansiosa por preguntarte como te va en tu primer día

-Claro no tardare será rápido

Me aleje lo más rápido posible como le había prometido a Seth. Cuando abrí mi casillero oí como alguien se me acercaba pero no quise ver quién era.

-Hola ¿Tu eres Bree Cullen, cierto?-me dijo un chavo de pelo castaño obscuro, piel blanca y ojos azules, un chavo bastante guapo

-Si-le conteste un poco desconcertada

-Yo soy Adán Stanley estamos juntos en matemáticas y literatura

-No te recuerdo

-No te preocupes-me dijo un poco nervioso- mira quería preguntarte si te gustaría sentarte en el almuerzo con migo, así podemos conocernos mejor ¿Te gustaría?

-Lo siento pero no-su sonrisa desapareció y me miro cerio- me refiero a que si me gustaría conocerte, pero ya e quedando con mi familia, pero para otra ocasión me gustaría hablar

-Genial ¿nos vemos en la salida?-dijo de nuevo sonriendo- tengo entendido que los Cullen mas grandes salen un poco más tarde, por qué no mientras los esperas hablamos

-Seria genial

-Bueno nos vemos en la salida adiós Bree

-Adiós

El chico me agradaba, no me vendría mal hacer unos amigos humanos.

Cerré mi casillero y me dirigí a la cafetería, cuando llegue todos estaban en la mesa esperándome. La cara de Alice era de emoción, seguro que me preguntaría cada detalle de mi primer día.

Cuando llegue solo había un lugar vacio y era junto a Seth, me senté y Alice comenzó con su interrogatorio

-¿Bree como te ha ido?-me pregunto lo más fuerte posible

-Bien, pero te juro que si te escucho-le dije simulando que me había lastimado mi oído.

-Lo siento, pero ya dime ¿qué has hecho?

Le conté de todo de lo que me había reído con Seth. Cuando acabo el almuerzo me toco gimnasia y después ya era la salida para los de primer grado y como en la hora del almuerzo fui a guardar mis cosas a mi casillero.

-Hola Bree ¿lista para dar una vuelta?-me pregunto Adán

-Si claro, solo deja le digo a Seth que voy a estar contigo para que no me busque

-Te acompaño- se ofreció

-Gracias

Me acompaño hasta el estacionamiento y me pregunto de mi vida, le dije que había estado viviendo en Alaska, pero mis padres habían muerto en un accidente y que me tuve que venir a vivir con mis tíos Esme y Carlisle, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió pero me creyó. Cuando llegamos Seth estaba recargado en el coche de Jacob.

-Hola Seth, el es Adán-los presente

-Si lo conozco- me dijo un poco serio

-Voy a estar con él mientras salen los demás nos vemos al rato

-No creo que sea buena idea- gruño

-No te preocupes voy a estar cerca solo vamos a platicar

El solo asintió y se dio media vuelta. Adán y yo seguimos platicando, me conto de su vida y su familia. Tenía una hermana menor que se llamaba Karina tenía 5 años, sus padres trabajaban en una tienda de computación en una plaza de Port Ángeles. Ellos se habían mudado aquí después de que su hermana nació. También me invito a conocer varios lugares como plazas y restaurantes.

-¿Oyes Bree tu andas con Seth?-pregunto Adán de repente

-No ¿Por qué?-le pregunte un poco apenada, por que aunque no andaba con el si me gustaría.

-Bueno es que se ve que me quiere matar con la mirada

Era verdad, Seth lo fulminaba con la mirada, nunca lo había visto así.

-No ce que tiene, nunca lo había visto así- le confesé y en ese momento sonó la campana-me tengo que ir, ya van a salir los demás

-Bueno adiós nos vemos mañana-se despidió y me dio un beso en la meguilla, el beso fue tibio, pero no como los de Seth.

Cuando llegue Nessi y Jacob ya estaban con Seth.

-¿Dónde estabas Bree?-pregunto Nessi

-Dando una vuelta

Nessi me estuvo preguntado sobre Adán y la escuela, después llegaron los demás y nos fuimos a casa yo me fui con Seth, Nessi y Jacob, en el coche de este último. Seth no me había mirado desde que habían llegado los demás y menos me había dirigido la palabra. ¿Qué le pasara? me pregunte mentalmente. No le hice nada, no veo por qué se tenía que poner así, le tenía que preguntar.

Cuando llegamos a la casa no había nadie, Nessi y Jacob se fueron a la parte de arriba y nos dejaron solos a Seth y a mí, un momento perfecto para averiguar que le sucedía.

-Seth ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada-dijo sin mirare y se fue a la cocina

Lo seguí y lo detuve del brazo-vamos Seth te conozco y sé que te pasa algo solo que no sé que es

-Por qué no mejor vas y le lo preguntas a tu nuevo amiguito-me empezó a gritar

-¿Adán, y el que tiene que ver en todo esto?

-Nada, solo que no me agrada-dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su marcado pecho

-Pues a mi si y no le veo nada de malo que sea mi amigo-deje imitando si movimiento

-No seas ingenua Bree, el solo está jugando contigo

-¿Cómo lo sabes, lo conoces bien?-pregunte furiosa

-No, pero se ve que no es de fiar

-No por qué a ti no te agrade vas a ponerte así cuando este con él, es solo un amigo

-Vamos Bree se ve que él quiere más que ser solo un "amigo tuyo"

-Y si eso pasa, no tienes por qué ponerte así

-Ay Bree se ve que para él solo eres un juguete nuevo

-Seth tu sabes que yo apenas y lo conozco no es para qué pensara en andar con él, mejor dime porque no te gusta que este con el

-por cómo te mira

-¿Cómo me mira?-Esta bien no sabía que pensar, nunca lo había visto así hasta me daba miedo, pero tampoco podía irme y dejar las cosas así, el era mi amigo y lo amaba

-Te mira como si te deseara

-¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?

-No me gusta que te mire así, no me guste que te dese alguien más que yo-lo ultimo para sí mismo, pero si lo oí.

-¿Tu... me… deseas?-le pregunte pausadamente

-No solo te deseo-dijo tomadme de los hombros- te amo Bree, estoy loco por ti y me dan celos verte con otro

¿Celos? ¿Estaba celoso de Adán? ¿Dijo que me amaba? No sabía que decir no podría creer lo que estaba diciendo

Me observo como esperando una respuesta, yo intente decirle que también lo amaba pero las palabras no salían de mis labios por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

Entonces todo paso demasiado rápido, cuando me di cuenta sus labios estaban sobre los míos tarde un rato en darme cuenta lo que pasaba y como no le correspondía el beso se alejo lentamente. Pero en cuanto separo sus labios yo me salte sobre él y seguí el beso que él había iniciado.

**Espero que este capítulo haya resuelto sus dudas jaja la verdad estoy súper feliz porque por fin Seth dijo lo que sentí por Bree y la beso ay qué emoción.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, también quiero agradecer para todos los que me han apoyado a lo largo de esta historia y no se asusten todavía no acaba faltan más sorpresas jaja espero que sigan leyendo y me dejen mas reviews por que como ya he dicho me hacen feliz jaja bye besos ls quiero**


	9. novios

**Primero que nada quiero pedirles perdón por no actualizar ayer, pero estoy enferma y me sentí un poquito mal y no me dejaron usar mucho la computadora.**

**También quiero informarles que a lo mejor y no actualizo a tiempo, es que acabo de entrar a la escuela y es mi primer año de prepa y me estoy acostumbrando y como es por cuatrimestre no me dejan muchos puentes como a los demás así que les pido paciencia plis prometo no dejar de escribir pero no prometo subir a tiempo. Pero aquí les dejo otro capi espero les guste **

Empezó a besarme con más intensidad y pación, mientras yo lo abrasaba por el cuello enredando mis dedos en su corto cabello, haciendo que se acercara más a mi cuerpo. El ruido de la puerta hiso que nos separáramos de un brinco.

-oh lo ciento chicos no sabía que estaban ocupados-dijo Nessie

-No te preocupes, no estábamos haciendo nada-dijo Seth

-Este… yo solo vine a decirles que Jake y yo, vamos a comer en casa de Emily, por si quieren venir con nosotros

-Si ahora vamos -dijo Seth tomándome de la mano y guiándome hacia la puerta

En el camino de la casa de Emily no dijimos nada, pero en el coche, hico que me recargara en su hombro, mientras él jugaba con mi cabello. Estar tan cerca de él, me hacía sentir tal feliz, que no sabía cómo explicarlo solo quería que nunca acabara.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Emily toda la manaba ya estaban en la mesa

-Chicos al fin llegan, Emily no quiere que comamos sin ustedes-se quejo Paul

-Lo siento, pero Seth estaba ocupado-le dijo Jacob

La comida pasó rápido, Paul y Jacob no paraban de hacer bromas. Seth casi no dijo nada y menos yo, alguno que otro me preguntaba sobre mi primer día de escuela pero yo les respondía con un "bien", "si" o "no", no tenia cabeza para más. Mi mente solo rondaba en las palabra que Seth me había dicho apenas unas horas.

_-No solo te deseo-dijo tomadme de los hombros- te amo Bree, estoy loco por ti y me dan celos verte con otro_

Esas palabras habían sido las mejores que había oído en toda mi existencia y lo mejor de todo fue el beso. Su dulce aliento mesclado con el mío, su lengua explorando la mía todo había sido tan lindo y mágico que temía que haya sido solo un sueño.

Cuando todos acabaron de comer todos se dirigieron a la sala para mirar la televisión.

-¿Bree podemos hablar?-me pregunto Seth dudando, ¿se habrá arrepentido de lo que había pasado?

-Este… si

Seth salió de la casa sin decir nada mas, yo lo seguí un poco alejada. ¿Qué pasa si me pedía que olvidara lo que había pasado, por que me beso si se arrepentiría? No soportaría si me dijera algo así, sabía que debía dejar mis sentimientos para mí y nadie más.

-Bree lo que paso

-Mira se te arrepientes podemos hacer que no paso nada pero no me pidas que dejemos de ser amigos-lo interrumpí

-¿Arrepentirme?, ¿A caso tú te arrepientes?-me pregunto sorprendido

-No claro que no pero tú…-deje la frase sin terminar no sabía que decir

-Bree te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti, no quise desértelo antes por que temía que tu no me quisieras igual, y lo que paso hace rato fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, solo quería saber que fue lo que tu sentiste, dime si me quieres igual que yo a ti esta angustia me está matando

Me quede congelada, no había sido un sueño, Seth me ama igual que yo a él. Tenía que decirle que también lo amaba pero como hace rato las palabras no salían de mi boca, así que decidí besarlo. El beso fue tímido pero dulce.

-Seth también te amo, desde que te vi el día de la fiesta no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo, quiero estar contigo el resto de mis días

Me beso con más pasión un beso que marcaba nuestros destinos un destino donde solo estaríamos los dos juntos amándonos.

-¿Bree quieres ser mi novia?-

-¡Si me encantaría ser tu novia!-me abraso dándome vueltas en el aire, después de unas cuantas vueltas de felicidad me bajo y me beso o trabes, nunca me cansaría de sus besos.

Ayer había sido el mejor día de toda mi vida Seth me había pedido que fuera su novia.

Después de eso, habíamos pasado el resto de la tarde caminando abrasados por la playa, a cada oportunidad que tenia me besaba con demasiada pación, era demasiado feliz en su brazos por primera vez me sentía protegida y amada. Lo más duro fue el adiós, claro que lo vería hoy en el instituto pero no soportaba estar lejos de él aunque tenía que dejarlo descansar.

-Bree vámonos que se nos hace tarde- me grito Alice desde la sala

-Voy-baje lo más rápido que podía no podía esperar quería ver a Seth

Cuando llegamos al instituto los Quileutes ya habían llegado, lo distinguí entre tantas personas que había se veía tan guapo con sus vaqueros gastados y una sudadera color caqui que le marcaban sus músculos.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estás?-me dijo Seth dándome un tierno beso

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Pues ahora que te veo súper bien

El día pasó de lo más tierno, Seth no paraba de decirme lo mucho que me amaba, claro que yo siempre le respondía que lo amaba más.

Adán no me había vuelto hablar, me lo había cruzado un par de veces, pero no me dirigía la palabra. Tenía que hablar con él, no es que me importara si me hablara o no pero el había sido muy lindo con migo y no quería ser grosera, pero hablaría con el otro día aurita solo quería estar con mi novio.

**¿Qué tal, les gusto?**

**Sé que es un poquito corto pero lo hice intencional es que si lo hacía más largo les contaría el otro capítulo y no quiero arruinar la sorpresa jaja bueno dejen sus reviews plis para saber cómo les parece la historia si ay algo que no les guste, lago que les gustaría que agregara o cualquier cosa plis díganme su opinión es muy importante para mi oki las quiero besos!**

**A por cierto hice un OS llamado "volverte a ver" me gustaría que lo leyeran y me digan su opinión jaja bueno gracia bye**


	10. baile de primavera

**Chicas perdón la tardanza es que he tenido mucha tarea y no me gustaba como quedaba y hasta ahora tuve tiempo de modificarlo hasta que quedara perfecto para ustedes**

**Gracias por sus reviews, espero les guste**

Hace casi un mes que Seth y yo nos hicimos novios y déjenme decirles que han sido los mejores días de toda mi existencia. Tenía una nueva familia que me quería y me apoyaba y el novio más dulce y tierno del mundo, no podría haber algo mejor.

Seth siempre estaba con migo, me llevaba a todos lados, de paseo por el bosque, a sus reuniones Quileutes, al cine, el siempre tenía algo planeado para poder estar juntos. Nunca me imagine que tener un novio, podría ser algo tan lindo y maravilloso, lo único que pensaba, era en nuestro futuro junto.

Hoy como todos los días nos dirigíamos al instituto en el coche de Edward, y como en los otros días, cuando llegamos, Seth estaba en el estacionamiento esperándome, se veía tan tierno ahí parado junto con Jacob esperándome, no lo podía evitar todo lo de él me hacía sentir tan feliz.

-Hola mi amor ¿cómo estas hoy?-me pregunto dejando un tierno beso en mis labios

-Creo que ahora estoy mejor-dije recargándome en su hombro, el me abraso y estuvimos así hasta llegar a la puerta del edificio donde me soltó solo para abrir la puerta y dejarme pasar primero como todo un caballero. Todo en este hombre me sorprendía y me gustaba.

-mi amor tengo que arreglar unas cosas nos vemos en el salón

-claro nos vemos haya-me beso y desapareció entre la multitud

Me fui a sacar mis libro de mi casillero y en eso me encontré con Adán, hace tiempo que no hablaba con él, rara vez me saludaba bueno solo lo hacía cuando Seth no estaba, algo que casi no ocurría.

-Hola Bree

-Hola ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien ¿y Seth?

-Se fue a arreglar algo, lo veré en el salón

-Oye que dices si vamos juntos al salón así no estás sola en lo que el regresa

-Esta… está bien

-Y cuéntame ¿vas a ir al baile de primavera con Seth?-me pregunto mientras recargaba su brazo en mis hombros

-¿El baile de qué?-le pregunte mientras retiraba su brazo

-Baile de primavera, es un baile que se hace una vez al año ya sabes un chavo invita a una chava al baile, el pasa por ella a su casa, bailan se la pasan bien etc., no me digas que nunca has ido a un baile de primavera-dijo tratando de volver a poner su brazo en mi hombro

-La verdad es que no, mi vida era muy distinta

- Pero me imagino que iras con Seth

-No lo sé, no sé bailar

-Bueno si quieres yo te puedo enseñar

-Gracias, lo pensare

-Bueno si decides que si solo avísame vale, bueno me voy te están esperando-me voltee a ver donde me solía centrar con Seth y el ya estaba sentado esperándome-adiós-dijo y deposito me un beso en la comisura de mis labios

Llegue a mi lugar junto a Seth y pude ver que quería matar a Adán con la mirada.

-¿Seth estas bien?-pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado

-Si mi amor-dijo y después me dio un beso apasionado, lleno de amor, nunca me había besado con tanta pasión, con tanto deseo. Sentía que estaba volando, sentir su lengua danzando con la mía me hacía perder la razón, por un momento dejo de importarme que estuviéramos en el salón de clases y que probablemente todos nos estuvieran mirando, yo solo disfrutaba de su aliento mezclándose con el mío y rogaba porque nunca terminara. Se fue separando de mí poco a poco.

-Te amo-me dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi rostro

-Y yo a ti-dije dándole un pequeño beso. Nos quedamos viendo por un buen rato, hasta que llego el maestro y tuvimos que separarnos.

La clase paso rápido, yo solo pensaba en el beso de hace rato, nunca me había besado con tanta intensidad, había sido el momento más hermosos de mi existencia.

El día paso como cualquier otro, ninguno saco el tema del beso de hace rato pero aun así sabíamos que había sido tan mágico para mí como para él.

Llegamos a la casa, y como días anteriores, todos se fueron hacer sus cosas dejándonos a Seth y a mí a solos en la sala.

-Te ves encantadora el día de hoy-dijo y después me dio un beso en mi mano

-Sabes, en estos casos agradezco ser un vampiro así no me sonrojaría a cada rato por todo lo que me dices, y gracia

-Bueno yo solo digo la verdad

-¿Te he dicho que te amo?-le pregunte poniendo cerca de para poder verlo directamente a los ojos

-Un par de veces pero me gusta que lo digas

-Pues, te amo

Nos empezamos a besar no con la misma intensidad de hace rato pero si muy tierno y dulce.

-¿Mi amor que vas hacer el próximo sábado?

-Pues no se en ¿qué tienes en mente?

-Pues... ¿me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al baile de primavera con migo?

-¡Enserio!

-¿Eso es un sí?-pregunto divertido

-Seth sabes que si tonto-dije mientras lo abrazaba

Nos besamos, un beso que fue empezó despacio y delicado pero conforme pasaba el tiempo el beso fue subiendo de intensidad y pación. Lo abrase por el cuello atrayéndolo más a mi cuerpo, el puso sus manos en mi cintura e hiso que nos recostáramos en el sillón. Empezó a besar mi meguilla hasta ir bajando a mi cuello.

-Bree, Nessie vengan las necesito-grito Alice

-Tengo que ir-me quite de su lado y fui con Alice

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntamos Nessie y yo al unisonó

-Tenemos una emergencia y tenemos que correr-dijo muy alarmada

-¿Qué paso Alice dinos?- dije Nessie asustada

-El baile de primavera es la próxima semana y aun no tenemos vestidos

-Y ¿qué piensas hacer?-pregunte

-¿Cómo que hay que hacer?, ay que ir a comprarlos ahora así que las espero en cinco minutos en el auto y si no están ay tendré que arrastrarlas ¿me entendieron?

-Está bien-dijimos al unisonó

-Y que quería- pregunto mi novio abrasándome por la espalda

-Quiere que vallamos a comprar los vestidos para el baile

-¿Tiene que ser ahora, no puede ser otro día?

-Ya la conoces, y si no voy ahora vendrá pro mí y será peor

-Está bien-dijo algo serio

-No te pongas así, prometo que mañana estaremos juntos todo el día ¿si?

-Bueno, pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Que me des un beso

-Los que quieras-dije coquetamente

Nos volvimos a besar, pero o trabes fuimos interrumpidos

-Bree luego estas con el perro ahora tenemos una emergencia-Era Alice

Ella no espero a que respondiera me jalo hasta su auto.

Nos costó mucho trabajo a todas encontrar un vestido adecuado para la ocasión, pero íbamos al final lo encontramos.

Alice se compro un vestido largo de color morado, con mangas que dejaba ver uno de sus hombros.

El de Nessie era una falda corta de color azul claro con un coced liso de azul metálico claro.

El de Bella era largo de la parte de arriba negra con un escote pronunciado y de abajo era rojo con adornos negros.

El de Rosalie era también largo negro con un escote de "v".

El mío re corto y rojo con un adorno dorado plateado en el centro.

Nos la pasamos todo el día de compras. Cuando llegamos a la casa Nessie me ayudo aguardar todo en mi armario.

-¿Bree que tienes?-pregunto de repente

-Nada, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque te conozco y has estado un poco callada así que mejor cuéntame

-Es el asunto del baile-confesé-nunca he ido a uno y no quiero arruinarlo, además es el primero que tenemos Seth y yo juntos y no sé bailar, Adán me ofreció clases pero él es raro

-Ay Bree que dramática, pero no te preocupes yo te enseño a bailar ya verás que todo saldrá bien

-Gracias Nessie-dije mientras la abrasaba

Los días pasaron rápido, con la escuela, Seth, las clases de baile con Nessie y todo lo demás, no me di cuenta que el día del baile había llegado.

-Bree estas lista Seth y Jacob están llegando

-Si ya bajo

Cuando baje me encontré con mi novio, se veía realmente guapo traía un pantalón de mezclilla nuevo, una playera blanca y un saco negro

-Wow, te ves hermosa-me dijo Seth

-Gracias, tu tampoco te vez tan mal

Llegamos al instituto y el salón estaba decorado con globos de colores.

Cuando llegamos empezó a sonar una canción lenta.

-¿Quieres bailar?-pregunto Seth

-Claro-tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta la pista de baile

-Sabes, esta noche te ves radiante-dijo con su sonrisa torcida de la que me enamore

-Gracias

_Una palabra, una mirada_

_Tan solo un gesto busco de ti_

_Una sonrisa de esas que hablan_

_Que hacen sentir cosas_

_Que no me atrevo decirte_

_Una señal_

_Que le de vida a mi esperanza_

_Que puedas notar_

_Que este hombre te ama_

-¿Cómo te la estas pasando?-me pregunto

-Bien ¿y tú?

-También, siempre que estoy contigo estoy bien

-Yo también

_Porque estoy_

_Enamorado por primera vez_

_Sintiendo cosas que nunca pensé_

_Buscando formas para acercarme,_

_Pero no me ves, que estoy_

_Imaginando tu piel con mi piel_

_Los dos amándonos sin timidez_

_Soñando solo con que llegue el día_

_En que tú me digas..._

_Te Amo También_

-Seth te amo, por favor no me dejes

-Nunca lo aria primero muerto antes que alejarme de mi razón de ser, Bree yo también te amo y nunca dejare e hacer, soy yo el que te pido que nunca me deje

-Nunca tendría el valor de hacerlo

_Una sonrisa de esas que hablan_

_Que hacen sentir cosas_

_Que no me atrevo decir_

_Una señal que le de vida a mi esperanza_

_Que puedas notar_

_Que este hombre te ama_

-Mi amor prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos, que siempre nos amaremos como ahora-dijo

-Prometo amarte como hoy cada día, cada segundo, cada momento de mi existencia y juro que eso nunca cambiara

_Porque estoy_

_Enamorado por primera vez_

_Sintiendo cosas que nunca pensé_

_Buscando formas para acercarme,_

_Pero no me ves, que estoy_

_Imaginando tu piel con mi piel_

_Los dos amándonos sin timidez_

_Soñando solo con que llegue el día_

_En que tú me digas..._

-Yo juro amarte y desearte con esta intensidad ahora y siempre

_Por q estoy enamorado_

_Sintiendo cosas que nunca pensé_

_Buscando formas..._

_Por q estoy_

_Imaginando tu piel con mi piel_

_Los dos amándonos sin timidez_

_Soñando con que llegue el día_

_En que tú me digas_

_Te Amo También..._

_Te amo!_

-¿Seth, siempre juntos?

-Hasta la eternidad

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia, quejas, etc. Solo díganme vale bye las quiero **

**A la canción es "enamorado por primera vez" de rakim y ken.**


	11. una visita inesperada

La noche había sido perfecta, la mejor noche de toda mi existencia, Seth y yo estuvimos bailando toda la noche, se comportaba como todo un caballero, hasta nos habíamos prometido amor eterno, una promesa que no estaba dispuesta a romper.

Se supone que lo vería hoy en la mañana así que tenía que estar lista para mi hombre perfecto. Me puse unos vaqueros pegados al cuerpo y una playera morada también pegada al cuerpo. Estaba en el proceso de peinado cuando sonó mi celular, era Seth.

-Bueno-dije un tanto emocionada

-Hola mi amor soy Seth-me dijo preocupado

-Hola ¿qué paso?

-Surgió una emergencia de la manada, no podre llegar nos vemos más tarde ¿si?

-Claro no te preocupes haz lo que tengas que hacer

-Gracias, te amo

-Yo también te amo bye-y cortamos la comunicación

Ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de emergencias pero aun así me ponía triste de no verlo.

Baje para dar una vuelta y me encontré con Nessie.

-¿A ti también te dejaron plantada?-pregunto

-Podría decirse que sí, pero fue una emergencia de la…

-manada-termino la frase por mi mientras se paraba del sillón- no te preocupes pronto te acostumbraras, ya se que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta

-Seria genial, vamos

Nos fuimos en el BMW de Rosalie y nos detuvimos en una heladería.

-Y cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en tu primer baile?-me pregunto

-Genial, ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida, y por cierto gracias por tus clases de baile me sirvieron de mucho

-No hay de qué, pero cuéntame que te dijo Seth

-Pues que me amaba, hasta prometimos amarnos para siempre, ay Nessie no tienes una idea de cómo lo amo soy tan feliz a su lado nunca me imagine sentir algo así por una persona

-Te entiendo yo siento lo mismo por Jake, desde que nací él fue mi mejor amigo, hasta que empecé a crecer y mis sentimientos por el también cambiaron, el día más feliz de mi vida fue cuando me dijo que también me amaba y desde ese día hemos estado juntos y dentro de poco nos casaremos no podría ser más feliz.

-Qué lindo, y hablando de eso ¿cundo planeas hacer la boda?

-Pues queremos que sea terminando el año escolar, solo que me muero por qué ese día llegue

-Hay me pregunto si algún día Seth y yo podremos casarnos.

-Yo creo que si siguen así pronto te pedirá que se casen, el esta tan enamorado de ti nunca lo había visto con una novia, hasta creí que estaría solo para siempre pero eso cambio el día que llegaste

-Yo también creí que estaría sola pero con una simple sonrisa de él y lo todo cambia

-Que bueno Bree que al fin puedas ser feliz y que puedas hacer feliz a Seth se merecen lo mejor-dijo mientras me abrasaba

-Gracias, tú también te mereces lo mejor junto con Jake-dije devolviéndole el abraso

-Gracias-dijo separándose de mi-y hablando de Jake, me preguntaba si tu quisieras ser mi madrina de bodas se que falta mucho pero…

No la deje terminar la frase y la volví a abrase-Claro que si Nessie gracias- Ella me correspondió el abraso

Nessie se había vuelto mi mejor amiga, y me hacia todavía más feliz ser su madrina de bodas era todo un honor. Estuvimos hablando por un rato mas hasta que sonó su celular, había sido Jake y decía que nos estaban esperando en la casa, al ori eso Nessie y yo corrimos al auto y llegamos lo más pronto que pudimos, aunque nos la habíamos pasado bien en la mañana las dos nos moríamos de ganas de ver a nuestros novios.

-Seth!- grite mientras me aventaba para abrasarlo, el acepto gustoso el abraso y después junto nuestros labios.

-Hola mi amor, te extrañe mucho-dijo poniendo sus manos en mi rostro

-Yo también te extrañe-dije para después darle un beso de piquito-¿y qué vamos hacer hoy?

-Pues lo que tú quieras

-¿Podemos ir a caminar a la playa?-Pregunte entusiasmada

-Claro que si-dijo agarrando mi mano y haciendo que saliéramos

-¿Como dormiste?-le pregunte

-Pues…soñé contigo así que bastante bien, y tú ¿qué hiciste en la noche?

-Rete a Emmett a una carrera en el ex-box

-¿Y quién gano?

-Yo, te dije que un día de estos le ganaría

-Sabia que lo harías-dijo abrasándome y haciendo que me recargara en su hombro

-Seth ¿Cuál fue la emergencia?-pregunte dudosa, su mirada se puso seria

-Un vampiro anda rondando por aquí, el problema es que es muy sangriento, encontramos unos cuerpos totalmente desastrados, tememos que pueda atacar a más personas-sentí como se tensaba, le temía a algo más.

-¿Seth que tienes, encontraron algo más?

Dudo en decirme pero al final confeso-También encontramos unos cuerpo de vampiros, este no solo se dedica a matar humanas sino a todo lo que se encuentre en su camino, ya le avisamos a Carlisle pero aun así te pido que no salgas sola no sabemos qué tan agresivo es y no quiero que te pase nada por favor prométeme que no saldrás sola si sales ve con algunos de tus hermanos por favor

-Te lo prometo pero relájate no me gusta verte tenso-Dije mientras lo abrasaba

-Gracias

Pasaron unas pocas semanas después de eso, el vampiro aprecio varias veces pero nunca lo atrapaban, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett y Jasper se unieron a la búsqueda dejándonos a Nessie y a mí al cuidado de Bella, Esme, Alice, y Rose. Ahora me veía menos con Seth, y cuando estaba con él se ponía de sobreprotector, Sabia que lo hacía por mi bien pero ha beses exageraba, claro que nadie me apoyaba ya que todos estaban de acuerdo con sus medidas de seguridad: no salir sola y si lo haces salir con alguien de la familia, desde eso casi nunca estaba sola, y esperaba que pronto acabara, no solo por mí, sino desde que apareció este vampiro Seth estaba más cansado se mataba por encontrarlo y casi nunca quería descansar y eso hacía que me pusiera más nerviosa.

-¿Mi amor que quieres hacer hoy?-me pregunto cuándo regreso de la búsqueda, tenía que inventar algo rápido para que descansara, porque si le desea que quería que se fuera a descansar se enojaba mas con ese estúpido vampiro y se aferraba mas a buscarlo y como resultado descansaba menos.

-Que te parece si vemos una película en mi habitación, no tengo ganas de salir

-¿Segura?-pregunto algo dudoso

-Sí, vamos ya se cual quiero ver- dije agarrándolo de la mano y guiándolo a mi habitación, tuve que convencerlo de que se quedara en mi cuarto mientras iba al de Nessie a buscar la película

-¿Cual vamos ver?-pregunto cuando regrese a la habitación

-Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego

-Pero esa ya la vi-se quejo

-Pero yo no, si quieres te puedes ir yo me quedo a verla-se que era un poco dura pero de una u otra forma tenía que hacer que Seth descansara

-No está bien vamos a verla

Empezó la película y a los cinco minutos se quedo dormido, había logrado mi cometido.

Los días pasaron y use varias técnicas parecidas para que pudiera descansar. Pero hoy se había aferrado a que fuéramos a dar una vuelta a la playa.

-Bree, ¿porque últimamente no has querido salir de la casa?-pregunto de repente

-¿Si te digo la verdad no te enojas?

-Sabes que nunca me podría enojar contigo

-No con migo sino con el vampiro que están buscando

-¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto?

-Es que desde que apareció te has concentrado tanto en buscarlo y en estar con migo a la vez que casi no te das tiempo de descansar y me preocupa, por eso invento algo para que nos quedemos en la casa y te duermas un rato

-No te preocupes, te prometo que pronto lo atraparemos y todo será como antes

-Solo si también prometes que descansaras, no me gusta verte tan presionado temo que algo pueda pasarte

-Está bien lo prometo, pero si me das un besos

-Bueno me arriesgare

Nos dimos un beso suave y tranquilo uno que hace tiempo que no nos dábamos. Era un momento perfecto, hasta que algo hiso que se separara de mi bruscamente

-¿Qué sucede?

-Está aquí

-¿El vampiro?-pregunte asustada, cuando lo reconocí un aroma que trabes de los años no se me había olvidado

-Bree vete a la casa-ordeno Seth

-No espera creo que yo…-una persona atrás de nosotros nos interrumpió

-¿Bree eres tú?-Esa era su voz y su aroma pero era imposible el estaba muerto no el no podía ser...

-¿Diego?

**O por dios Diego! Ni yo misma lo veía venir cuando lo escribí jiji fue de sorpresa para todos jaja espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviwes **


	12. diego

**Perdonen la tardanza es que tuve problemas ayer con mi computadora y no pude subir pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero les guste, a lo mejor y no viene mucho de lo de Diego pero quería que vieran otra faceta de Seth antes de pasar con Diego jaja espero les guste y gracias por los Reviwes **

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, esto no podía ser verdad, el había muerto hace quince años y de la nada aparece frente a mí. Esto era una broma tenía que serlo.

-¿Bree, enserio eres tú?-pregunto, dio un paso hacia mí pero Seth se puso enfrente de mí, yo solo me aferre a su espalda sin saber qué hacer.

-Si soy yo, pero ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Diego, ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de mí, estuvimos juntos con los neófitos de Victoria, no lo recuerdas?

-Si estuve con Victoria, pero tú no eres Diego él está muerto, Victoria lo mato

-No Bree, no lo hiso soy yo…

-¡No, él está muerto!-lo interrumpí-Seth vámonos quiero salir de aquí-le roge, si fuera humana en estos momentos estaría llorando

Seth me tomo de la mano y me dirigía lejos de ahí, pero antes de poder salir Diego me tomo del brazo

-Bree espera no te vayas-Seth me lo quito de enzima y lo aventó lo más fuerte que pudo

-Aléjate de ella, si te le acercas te mato-lo amenazo Seth, volvió a tomarme de la mano y salimos corriendo de ahí.

Cuando llegamos a la casa me subí a mi habitación sin decir una palabra y me quede un buen rato sola pensando.

Diego había muerto hace años, lo sé Victoria y Riley lo mataron, ¿y si no fue así? ¿Donde había estado todos estos años? ¿Por qué me habían engañado? ¿Por qué nunca me había buscado?

-¿Bree, estas bien?-preguntaron en la puerta. Cuando volteé y Seth ya estaba alado de la cama

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, fui y me siente junto a él dejando que me abrasara. Estuvimos así por un rato sin decir nada, el no entendía lo que estaba pasando yo tampoco, una parte de mi se sentía traicionada, pero aun así me sentía feliz por saber que tengo a alguien como Seth en estos momentos, que sin decir una palabra me estaba ayudando más de lo que pensaba.

-¿Ya estas más tranquila?-pregunto

-Un poquito, pero no me dejes por favor

-Sabes que nunca lo haré siempre estaré aquí para ti

-Gracias, Te amo

-Yo te amo mas-dijo y me dio un pequeño beso en mis labios

Llego la noche y nosotros seguíamos sin decir nada, el se quedo dormido pero sin dejar de abrasarme, yo solo lo podía observar.

Al día siguiente Seth y yo decidamos no ir a la escuela y quedarnos un rato en la casa, tenía que contarle lo que me pasaba a lo mejor el me entendería mejor de lo que yo ago.

-¿Me vas a contar lo que paso ayer o prefieres hacer otra cosa?

-No quiero salir, es solo que un sé que tengo miedo me siento traicionada

-Por qué no mejor me cuantas, te desahogar y veo en que te puedo ayudar

-Es que yo siempre creí que Diego había muerto, pero ayer que lo vi me sentí mal todos estos años sufriendo por su muerte y resulta q no lo estaba, avía decidido terminar con mi vida porque no quería seguir viviendo sin él, pero al final el está vivo.

Seth se me quedo viendo sin comprender solo me abrazo

-Bree a lo mejor y el estaba involucrado con Victoria y te tendieron una trampa para sacarte información o algo

-Creo que tienes razón, pero aun así no deja de hacerme sentir mal me hace sentir peor, es como si solo hubiera sido un juguete para ellos

-Mi amor no te digo esto para hacerte sufrir, es lo que menos quiero, pero no quiero que te sientes así por alguien que no vale la pena, enséñale que no eres juguete de nadie

Él tenia rasó, yo no soy juguete de nadie, si me duele que me hayan utilizado y mas el que me hiso creer que era mi amigo, pero ahora ya tenía una familia y un novio excelente y nadie ni nada me alejara de ellos y menos Diego.

-Seth tienes razón él es solo un idiota que jugó con migo pero no lo volverá hacer te lo prometo

-Esa es mi chica y sabes que siempre vas a poder contar con migo nunca te dejare sola

-Gracias mi amor te amo demasiado no se qué aria sin ti

-Y yo a ti mi hermosa Bree

Pasaron unos días desde que vi a Diego, también dejaron de haber asesinatos me imagino que se largo muy lejos de aquí y espero que no vuelva nunca más por el bien de todos.

-Bree que te parece si saliendo de la escuela vamos a ver la nueva película que acaba de salir, como se llamaba…

-¿Mas allá del cielo?

-Si esa, ¿te gustaría?

-Si me encantaría

Las clases terminaron y cuando nos íbamos nos dijeron que Jake y Nessie se tuvieron que ir antes así que los que nos llevarían Port Ángeles iban a ser Emmett y Roce

-¿Y adonde los llevamos?-pregunto Roce

-A Porte Ángeles-dijimos Seth y yo al unisonó

-¿Y díganme tortolitos que van hacer?-pregunto Emmett

-Vamos a ver una película

-Ay que tiernos ¿y cuál van a ver?-estaba muy interesado en nuestros planes algo me diecia que estaba planeando algo

-La de más allá del cielo, no creo que la quieras ver

-estas bromeando hermanita esa la hemos querido ver desde hace días pero no hemos podido verdad Roce-ella solo acantio- ¿oye bebe tenemos algo que hacer hoy?

-Creo que nada Em. ¿Por qué?

-Por que podríamos acompañarlos y ver la peli los cuatro juntos, y aprovechamos para conocer más al novio de nuestra hermanita ¿Qué les parece?

Volta a ver a Seth con cara de sorpresa, el solo se reía.

-Emmett nos conocemos desde hace años- se quejo Seth

-Sí pero como amigos, además yo como hermano mayor tengo la tarea de hacer sufrir a mi nueva hermana y a su novio

-¡Oye eso nos se vale!-me queje

-No te quejes es mi tarea, pero entonces que si vamos todos al cine

-Emmett ellos planeaban estar solos no seas metiche- lo regaño Rece

-¿si podemos ir por fis?-nos rogo Emmett con una cara de cordero a medio morir. Seth y yo nos volteamos a ver pero ninguno de los dos pudo con la cara de mi hermano

-Está bien vamos todos-dijo Seth

-Si genial

La tarde paso muy bien, todos nos reíamos con todas las tonterías que Emmett decía. Estoy segura que si los vampiros pudiéramos llorar Emmett se la hubiera pasado llorando toda la película, me daba tanta risa verlo tan entretenido, era el mejor hermano que pudiera haber tenido también quería a Jasper y a Edward pero con Emmett era como tratar con un niño de 10 años.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Seth se puso tenso, al principio no sabía que tenía pero después reconocí su olor.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- me pregunte en voz baja pero sé que todos me escucharon pero nadie me respondió

Carlisle salió de la casa

-Bree alguien quiere verte

-No quiero verlo

-Bree podemos hablar por favor-dijo Diego saliendo de la casa

-No ya dije que no quiero hablar contigo y no quiero que te me acerques

-Bree por favor tienes que escucharme no es lo que tú piensas si solo me dejaras explicarte por favor

-No lo se

-Bree yo creo que deberías escucharlo estaremos seca no te preocupes-dijo Edward seguro el ya habría escuchado lo que me tenía que decir

-Bree si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas-me susurro Seth

Aunque me gustaría no hacerlo tenía que enfrentarlo y sacarlos de mi vida para siempre, y como le había dicho a Seth no dejaría que jugaran con migo y tampoco dejaría que me vieran caer por sus juegos

-Está bien hablemos pero después quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas nunca

**Espero les haya gustado es que me pareció bueno poner la parte sensible y tierna de Seth jaja es que cada vez me enamoro mas de el jaja bueno espero le haya gustado dejen sus comen plis!**

**A por cierto a lo mejor y subo in OS de Jasper y Alice para que la lean y me digan que les parece. Jaja bye besos las quiero!**


	13. explicaciones

**Perdón por la tardanza es que tenia es que he tenido mucha tarea tratare ser más constante pero ténganme paciencia plis y gracias por sus reviwes las quiero disfruten el capi espero les guste.**

Entramos a la casa y nos dejaron solos, el último en salir fue Seth.

-Llámame si necesitas algo no me iré muy lejos-me dijo

-Si no te preocupes será rápido

-Está bien- me dio un pequeño beso en mis labios y salió

Me acerque un poco a Diego, el me veía sorpresivamente

-Dime lo que me tengas que decir y que sea rápido-dije

-Bree mi intención no era lastimarte, en verdad lo ciento-empezó

-¿Si no querías lastimarme, pro que lo hiciste?

-Quería protegerte

-Protegerme ja-me burle- en dos ocasiones estuve a punto de morir por tu culpa, ¿A eso le llamas protegerme?

-Si lo ciento es solo que…

-¿Es solo que? Dímelo-le exigí, pero como no respondió continúe-no sabes cómo he sufrido desde que te fuiste, intente vivir sin ti pero no pude, me dolió mucho como no tienes una idea tu "disque muerte" y después de 15 años te pido una explicación no me dices nada

-Es que es difícil

-¡Difícil! Es una simple explicación- le grite, estaba demasiado alterada

-Porque yo también he sufrido mucho, igual o más que tu

-Lo dudo- murmure para mí misma

-Yo también te creí muerta-me explico-cuando me di cuenta del error que había cometido regrese pero ya no estaban, seguí el olor de los demás y llegue a un prado lleno de cenizas, todos estos años he vivido con el rencor en mi mismo por haberte abandonado

Me quede callada unos segundos hasta que me atreví hablar-¿Entonces porque te fuiste?

-Porque creí que así te salvaría, pero creo que en cierto punto me equivoque

Nos quedamos unos minutos más en silencio, se sentó en uno de los sillones y yo lo seguí sentándome a su lado

-No entiendo ¿qué fue lo que en realidad paso?-pregunte

-¿Te acuerdas cuando fui a hablar con Riley de lo que habíamos descubierto?-me pregunto y yo solo asentí-pues resulta que él lo sabía todo, era parte del engaño y cuando le conté lo que sabíamos quiso matarme pero algo lo detuvo, me imagino que fue la amistad que un día tuvimos, pero aun así me amenazo y dijo que si los delataba se vengarían haciéndote daño, intente fingir que no me importaba pero no me creyó entonces tuve que huir pata que no te hicieran daño.

"Estuve como dos días corriendo rogando por que estuviera en lo correcto al huir, pero después me di cuenta que si no te mataban ellos te matarían el clan de los ojos amarillos y por eso regrese pero fue demasiado tarde y solo encontré cenizas- se detuvo unos segundos y me miro a los ojos-creí que te habían matado y todo por mi culpa, después de eso me volví mas salvaje, no me importaba nada mas, destruía todo lo que tenía enfrente. Hasta que encontré tu aroma, me costaba creer que eras tú por eso me quede para ver si era cierto y después te encontré en la playa con ese lobo, desde entonces volví a ver la luz y lo que menos quiero es perderte otra vez.

Aunque en su historia fue puro sufrimiento no pude evitar sentirme feliz, porque aunque nada hubiera salido como lo planeamos él lo hiso por mí, para que estuviera a salvo. No pude resistirme más y lo abrase, solloce en sus brazos el solo me abraso más fuerte.

-Diego yo también he sufrido y tampoco quiero perderte de nuevo

-Yo también Bree créeme-dijo-¿me perdonas?

-Te perdono todo lo que hiciste, si prometes no volverlo hacer

-Te lo juro mi pequeña ninja

-Gracias

Estuvimos platicando un rato más. Le conté sobre Fred, mi nueva familia, la dieta y sobre Seth. El no me conto mucho decía que eso era algo de lo no era bueno escuchar, aunque ya me lo imaginaba.

Hablamos por un par de horas más, hasta que alguien entro a la casa

-Seth-grite y corrí a abrasarlo cuando reconocí el aroma

-Lo siento por interrumpir-dijo Jacob-pero alguien estaba impaciente-dijo y señalo disimuladamente a Seth y después lo mire

-Lo siento me preocupe-dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y dándome un beso

-Estoy bien, Diego me explico lo que paso y todo está bien no tienes de que preocuparte

- Este bien

Pasaron dos días desde mi reencuentro con Diego. En estos días había intentado que Seth y Diego se llevaran bien pero no podía, y tampoco podía estar sin uno de los dos los quería demasiado, así que tuve que dividir mi día para estar con los dos.

Estaba en la clase de física cuando me llego un mensaje: _"Paso por ti a la escuela, necesito decirte algo, atte. Diego"_. Al instante me puso nerviosa el _"necesito decirte algo" _pero intente no darle demasiada importancia.

El día transcurrió como siempre, Seth me hacia olvidar todos mis problemas con su simple presencia, lo amaba tanto que nunca me imaginare mi vida sin él.

A la salida ya estaba Diego esperándome como había prometido, pude ver como cambiaba la cara de Seth mientras nos acercábamos mas a Diego.

-Hola-saludo Diego

-Hola- dijimos Seth y yo al unisonó, aunque él lo dijo de malagana

-¿Lista para dar un paseo?-me pregunto

-Si, nos vemos al rato en la casa-le dije a Seth

-Si cualquier cosa me hablas

-Si, te amo

-Yo mas-dijo y me dio un tierno beso es mis labios antes de irse

Diego me llevo a un parque cerca de la escuela y empezamos a caminar por los alrededores. Me pregunto sobre la escuela hasta que decidí preguntar de lo del mensaje.

-¿Y bueno que querías decirme?

-Bueno…-estuvo dudando por unos minutos-estaba pensando en hacer un viaje a Argentina y me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme.

-¿¡Que!-grite-no me malentiendas pero ¿ir a argentina?-su cara cambio de repente

-Bueno si quieres ir a otro lugar tú dímelo-dijo

Trate de responder pero no podía aun estaba en shock

-Diego… yo… este yo…-titube un poco-mira no puedo

-¿Por qué no? ¿No que ya no querías que estuviéramos separado?

-Claro que quiero que estemos juntos, pero no puedo irme de aquí-su cara era de sorpresa, en verdad no sabía de dónde sacaba que me iría y dejar todo lo que tengo aquí-mira aquí tengo una vida, una familia, también tengo a Seth. Me agrada estar contigo y lo que menos quiero es separarnos, pero tampoco quiero separarme de mi familia desde que te perdí no había sido tan feliz, por primera vez en mi vida tengo una familia un padre que me quiere y una madre que daría la vida por mí y yo por ella, unos hermanos que siempre me cuidan y me ayudan y tengo a Seth que lo amo como a nadie e amada no quiero perderlos

Diego se quedo unos momentos en silencio y viéndome a los ojos.

-En verdad los quieres verdad-no fue una pregunta el sabia la respes puesta y por lo mismo su cara se puso seria

-Diego también te quiere a ti eres mi primer y mejor amigo, si quisieras te pudieras quedar con nosotros ser parte de la familia- no me dejo terminar

-Lo sé y te entiendo pero entiéndeme, nunca he estado tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar mi vida es viajar y ahora que te encentre quiero hacer las cosas diferentes quiero viaje pero ahora disfrutar los viajes conocer no destruir y si tu quieres quedarte está bien, te prometo venir a visitarte, solo quiera intentarlo

-Gracias por entenderme y claro que te entiendo aunque te extrañare mucho-dije mientras lo abrasaba

-Yo también te extrañare, pero si cambias de opinión solo dímelo

-No creo que pase pero aun así lo pensare-le prometí-¿Pero cuando te vas?

-En dos días

-Es muy rápido ¿no?

-Pues si

-Ay te voy a extrañar mucho

-Yo también mi pequeña ninja, pero ahora tenemos que regresar por que el novio de una personita se pondrá histérico y me matara

-Está bien

Cuando llegamos a la casa todos estaban en la sala viendo un partido de futbol, hasta la carretera se oían los gritos de Emmett. Seth fue a recibirnos a la puerta

-Hola mi amor-lo salude

-Hola princesa ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien pero ya te extrañaba

-Yo también, que te parece si vamos al cine

-Me parece bien, adiós familia-dije y saque a jalones a Seth de la casa

Me sentía triste por la noticia que acababa de darme Diego, lo acababa de recuperar y ahora lo vuelvo a perder aunque esta vez sabia que volvería pero lo extrañaría muchísimo.

Al día siguiente me llego un mensaje a mi celular: _"Necesito hablar contigo no preguntes quien soy solo ven. Nos vemos en la playa de los Quileutes después de la escuela es por tu propio bien y no traigas a nadie"_

El mensaje no tenia remitente, había pensado no ir pero la curiosidad no me dejo además decía que era por mi bien ¿no? les dije a Seth y a Diego que quería estar un rato a solas y así fui a mi encuentro con la persona del mensaje

Al llegar a la playa no había nadie, estuve esperando por 20 minutos y como no apareció nadie hasta que reconocí un aroma

-¿¡Tu!-pregunte sorprendida sin poder creer quien me había citado

**Espero le haya gustado dejen reviwes **

**Ay también pasen a leer mi OS "el principio del fon" quiero sus opiniones vale**

**Tratare d subir en esta semana otra vez vale bye las quiero**


	14. deciciones

**Perdón por no subir ayer pero no tenía tiempo pero aquí está el capítulo correspondiente a la semana.**

**Ya falta poco para el final, espero les guste**

-¿Tu?-pregunte sin poder creer quien era, me imaginaba a cualquier otra persona menos a ella

-¿Qué sorprendida?-pregunto

-Un poco en verdad-confesé-¿Tú fuiste quien me envió el mensaje?

-Si no hubiera sido yo crees que estaría aquí hablando contigo

-es verdad, pero el mensaje decía que era por mi bien venir y según yo tú me odias como para preocuparte por mí

-Si tienes razón te odio

-¿Entonces porque me ayudas en lo que me quieras ayudar?

-Porque si quiero a mi hermano y quiero que sea feliz-dijo Leah seriamente

-Mira sé que no me quieres, pero yo también quiero a Seth lo amo con toda mi alma y sería incapaz de lastimarlo

-Pero él a ti no

-¿Disculpa?

-El no te ama

-¿Cómo lo sabes si casi no hablas con él?

-Tal vez, y tal vez si te ama pero eso no durara-dijo de forma muy dura

-¿Y como estas tan segura de eso? El me ama y yo a él y siempre estaremos juntos

-Lo dudo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a mí ya me paso

Me quede unos segundos sin saber que decir o hacer

-Mira te digo esto para que ninguno de los dos sufra como yo, a me paso lo mismo y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir la historia con ustedes

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A la imprimación

-¿A qué?-pregunte aun mas confundida

-Imprimación es cuando un lobo encuentra a su otra mitad, cuando la ven a los ojos se enamoran de esa persona al instante, como amor a primera vista pero más intenso

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?

-Porque Seth no está imprimido de ti

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Mira todos los lobos encuentran a su impronta tarde o temprano, pero siempre la encuentran

-Y eso que Seth me ama a mí

-Eso cambia Bree, te repito, a mí ya me paso, mira –como aire para proseguir-yo también estuve enamorada de un lobo

-¿De quién?-la interrumpí

-De Sam-me sorprendí al escuchar eso y más por la tristeza en lo ojos de Leah cuando menciono su nombre

-Pero… él está… con Emily-balbucee

-A eso me refiero, no importa lo enmarados que estén cuando encuentran a su impronta todo cambia y sin poder evitarlo

-Pero que fue lo que paso contigo y Sam

-Hace unos años Sam y yo comenzamos a salir hasta que nos hicimos novios, los dos estábamos muy enamorados uno del otro, lo amaba como a nadie en mi vida, después hubo un tiempo donde no apareció Sam nadie lo vio en muchos días fue cuando se convirtió en lobo por primera vez, cuando regreso todo volvió a ser mazo menos a la normalidad, seguíamos enamorados pero nos veíamos con menos frecuencia aunque yo no sabía la verdadera razón porque, pero confiaba en él y lo seguía amando-se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, en su mirada se veía demasiada tristeza hasta tuve compasión por ella- hasta que un día mi prima Emily llego al pueblo, y ahí fue cuando Sam la conoció y se enamoro de ella, entonces fue cuando termino con migo y se fue con ella

"En cierto modo no los culpo porque con la telepatía de los lobos siento lo que él siente al verla y sé que siempre estarán juntos y no ay nada que pueda hacerlo para evitarlo, lo único que culpo es que a pesar de todos estos años lo sigo amando y no puedo dejar de hacerlo, hay beses que deseo que llegue mi impronta para que me arranque este dolor que siento pero como soy la primera mujer lobo es difícil sabes si a nosotras también nos pasa igual que a los hombres lobo"

-Leah en verdad lo siento lo que te paso ¿pero etas segura que también nos pasara a Seth y mi?-

-Siempre pasa Bree, tarde o temprano Seth encontrara a su impronta y te romperán el corazón

Lo que decía no lo podía creer a mi Seth con otra era difícil de imaginar y doloroso

-No… no te creo a Seth y a mí no nos pasara eso el me ama lo se

-Pero el problema es que no eres su impronta

-No Leah por favor diem que todo esto es mentira que solo lo haces para hacerme sufrir por favor-le roge sollozando

-Me gustaría decirte eso Bree pero no puedo todos los lobos encuentran a sus impronta

-¿Quién mas la a encontrado?-pregunte en susurro

-Jacob de Nessie, Quil de Claire, Paul de Rachel y Jared de Kim, ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué siempre están juntos?

-Siempre creí que tan intensa era lo de ellos

-Bree lamento decirte eso pero es por tu bien y el de mi hermano

-¿Pero qué tengo que hacer?

-Tienes que irte lejos así ninguno de los dos sufrirá mucho al mejor y al principio será duro pero al final Seth encontrara a su impronta y volverá hacer feliz y tu puedes encontrara a alguien

-¿Pero y los Cullen son mi familia?

-Puedes quedarte y ver como Seth se enamora de alguien mas pero eso ya es tu decisión, mi misión era avisarte ahora me voy piensa bien las cosas Bree por el bien de ambos

Leah se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles. Yo me quede dolida y sin saber qué hacer en medio de la playa, hubo un momento donde el dolor pudo mas con migo y me tire a la arena y comencé a sollozar

Cuando comenzó a oscurece regrese a la casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, ya había parado de llorar pero el dolor no se iba, por un momento me imagine a Seth con otra y el dolor se duplico por suerte no había nadie en la casa y podía sollozar sin que nadie se preocupara.

Pase toda la noche de la misma manera, Seth me marco un par de veces pero no le conteste

Estaba guardando mis cosas cuando alguien toco a mi puerta, cuando voltee me encontré con Seth y Diego

-Bree estas bien, te marque anoche pero no contestaste y me preocupe, por eso contacte a Diego pero como él tampoco sabía de ti decidimos venir a verte-dijo Seth

-Si estoy bien no se preocupen solo estaba pensando

-¿Segura que está bien mi agente ninja?-pregunto Diego y me dedico una sonrisa

-Si mi agente ninja no te preocupes-le dije devolviendo la sonrisa

-¿Entonces porque empacas tus cosas?-pregunto Seth mirándome con tristeza y preocupación

Mire mis cosas y pensé entado lo que Leah me había dicho y por un momento me iba a poner a sollozar de nuevo pero me controle y decidí contestarle lo más segura posible

-Es que estaba pensando en irme un tiempo con Diego

-¡Enserio!-dijo Diego al mismo tiempo que Seth dijo-¿¡Qué!

-Sí, es que pensaba que acabo de recuperar a Diego y no soy capaz de perderlo otra vez

-¡Enserio Bree gracias!-dijo Diego mientras me abrasaba

-Bree no te entiendo-dijo Seth-¿y qué ay de nosotros?

Lo mire por unos segundos y luego voltee a ver a Diego

-Diego nos dejarías unos segundos a solas por favor

-Si no hay problema-dijo me dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto

-Seth… yo-dije pero no pude terminar la frase

-¿Qué pasa Bree porque te vas con él?-pregunto

-Seth ya te dije no puedo estar sin él y si él se va yo también, así de simple

-¿Y lo de nosotros? ¿Qué pasa con migo yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti?

-Es que ya no hay ningún nosotros-lo interrumpí

-¿Qué?

-Eso que entre tú y yo no hay nada

-como puedes decir eso, ¿Qué paso con todo lo que prometimos? No puedes dejar de amarme d un día para el otro

-Seth perdón por esto pero creo que tengo que ser sincera con ambos-me miro unos segundos y proseguí-mira yo creí amarte pero al final creo que solo era una escusa para olvidar a Diego

-Eso no puede ser verdad, tu y yo nos amamos-dijo tomándome de los hombros

-No Seth creí que si pero ahora me doy cuenta q no y lamento todo lo que te dije pero creo que es lo mejor

-¡Mejor! Crees q es lo mejor decirme que de un día para el otro dejaste de amarme no te creo-me empezó a gritar

-Lo siento Seth pero así son las cosas y no puedo hacer nada, solo terminar con esta farsa para no salir peor

-No te creo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te conozco y sé que mientes y te demostrare que tú me amas y que nunca dejaste de hacerlo-dijo y después deposito sus labios en los míos dándome un beso apasionado, no pude y le correspondí con la misma pación.

Puso sus manos en mi cintura y lo enrede mis manos en su cuello pegándome más a mí, hasta que recupera la razón y lo avente alejándolo de mí

-Seth no puedo no siento nada por ti, por favor déjame en paz-dije y salí corriendo.

Me perdí en el bosque y solloce más hasta que decidí regresar y decirle a mi familia mi nueva decisión.

Cuando estaba por llegar a mi casa me encontré con Diego

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

-Si estoy muy segura

-No me dirás las razones por las que en realidad te vas ¿verdad?

-ahora no

-No te preocupes sabes que siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites-dijo y me abraso

-Gracias eres el mejor amigo del mundo-dije y le correspondí el abraso-pero ahora vámonos porque si no me equivoco mañana nos vamos y no he terminado de empacar

-Está bien vamos

Cuando llegamos todos nos estaban esperando me imagino que se encontraron con Seth y les conto mi decisión

-Hola hija-saludo Carlisle

-Hola papá-lo salude, tan fácil que había sido aceptar a Esme y Carlisle como mis padres y ahora me tendría que alejar de ellos –imagino que ya les contaron mi nueva decisión

-Si –contesto Esme-hija quiero decirte que aunque no quiero que te alejes de nosotras, si piensas que es lo mejor te apoyamos y siempre que lo desees puedes volver esta siempre será tu casa y tu familia

-Gracias mamá-dije corriendo a abrasarla

-De nada hija-dijo correspondiendo el abraso-y Diego también si algún día quieres regresar y quedarte con nosotros también están invitado

-Gracias Esme lo tendré en cuenta

Al día siguiente me despedí de mi familia y de los Quileutes donde también fue Seth pero ni me dirigió la palabra aunque yo si le desee suerte pero no me hiso mucho caso, su mirada estaba triste y perdida

Me dolía verlo hace pero sabía que era por nuestro bien, pronto encontraría a su impronta y volvería hacer feliz hasta más de lo que fue con migo.

Lo que temía es que yo nunca iba a poder olvidarlo.

**Que les pareció espero les haya gustado la verdad es un poco triste, pero ya falta poco para el final como mínimo 4 capítulos mas.**

**Estaba pesando en ponerle lemon pero no se qué opinan lo pongo o no?**

**Bueno eso ya es decisión de ustedes vale **

**Dejen reviwes plis bye las quiero mucho **


	15. ya nada queda

**Perdón por la tardanza pero estaba en exámenes pero ya acabaron ahora solo falta que me den las calificaciones, espero que salga bien jaja**

**Pero espero que me perdonen y disfruten este capítulo…**

Un mes. Había paso un desde que me fui de Forks, Diego y yo habíamos estado viajando por Canadá buscando a Fred, nos había costado trabajo pero al fin lo habíamos encontrado en Toronto y desde entonces los tres viajamos juntos.

Al principio Fred se había comportado distante con Diego por que le echaba la culpa de que alguna vez me quise suicidar y que el siempre estuvo vivo. Pero después de una larga charla había aceptado el error de Diego y ahora se llevaban bien, tenían demasiadas cosas en común y hasta podía imaginar que algún día serán los mejores amigos.

La otra cosa que no le había gustado a Fred había sido mí nueva dieta, decía que era una tontería alejarte con algo que te mantenía vivo y que era parte de uno de nosotros, pero no logro convencerme, sino mas bien fue al revés yo los logre convencer de probar mi dieta y ahora los tres éramos vegetarianos, para ellos era mas difícil que a mí porque no tenían el podre de Jasper para ayudarlos a controlarse pero aun así lo estaban intentando, hasta se veían mas contentos con la dieta

Me gustaba estar con Diego y con Fred porque a pesar de los problemas ellos fueron mi la primer familia y no los cambiaría por nada pero a pesar de eso no lograba dejar de pensar en los Cullen ellos me habían cambiado la vida me habían convertido en lo que ahora era y les estaba agradecida por todo y los extrañaba demasiado.

Extrañaba a mi amorosa madre Esme, a mi padre Carlisle tan dulce y tierno, a mi increíble y alocada hermana Alice, a su esposo y protector Jasper mi otro hermano, a mi otro hermano Emmett el divertido el que a pesar de aparentar tener 20 años tenía el alma de un niño de 5 años, a mi otra hermana Rosalie que a pesar de aparentar ser muy fría y dura era una de las mejores vampiresas que había conocido, mi otro hermano y también sobreprotector Edward, mi tímida y dulce hermana Bella pero a la que mas extrañaba era a mi mejor amiga Nessie que también era mi sobrina, a la persona a la que le podía confiar hasta mi más oscuro secreto y que siempre estaba cuando más la necesitaba

Y a pesar de lo mucho que los extrañaba no podía estar lejos de ellos tampoco podía regresar por que su simple recuerdo me dolía y cada día el dolor aumentaba, pero prefería estar lejos de él a que algún día me dejara por su impronta.

Pero ahora como había dicho Diego nos dirigíamos a Argentina, pero antes haríamos que hacer una parada a Forks ya que en unos días por fin Nessie se casaría con Jacob, y como yo era la madrina de bodas de Nessie no podía perdédmelo, lo que significa que tendría que volver a verlo.

Desde hace un mes que no sabía nada de él, algunas veces hablaba con mi familia por teléfono y uno que otro lobo, pero siempre que pregunta por él nunca estaba solo me decían que estaba bien pero que no quería halar con migo. ¿Sera que ya abra encontrado su impronta?

No lo creo-o bueno eso esperaba- pero se que tarde o temprano la encontraría y lo único que sé es que no quería estar para verlo.

Aun puedo sentir sus labios contra los míos, su aroma sobre el mío, su voz musical, y sus increíbles ojos negros. Aunque me doliera pensar en el no podía evitarlo el estaba estampado en lo más profundo de mi ser y lo único que me quedaba era su hermoso y doloroso recuerdo porque lo que una vez hubo entre nosotros ya no queda nada

Puedo oír tu voz diciendo el adiós

Destruyendo toda la ilusión

Ya no quiero hablar ni quiero pensar

Ni siquiera puedo imaginar

Que al fin te iras de mi lugar

Si hay alguien más no puedo ni pensar que...

A veces me imaginaba regresando a sus brazos y fundirnos a un beso lleno de amor y pación y así poder ser feliz para siempre. Pero asta en mi imaginación aparecía una mujer con la que encontraba su verdadera pitad dejándome sola y destrozada.

Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor

Las calles desiertas sin luz sin sol

Se fue el calor de amarte

Ya nada queda de nuestro amor

A lo mejor alejarme de él había sido lo más doloroso que he hecho en toda mi vida, ¿pero que mas podía hacer?, tal vez pueda que me siga amándome pero tarde o temprano ella aparecería y se alejaría de mi, si no es que ya me odia por haberlo dejado, pero aun así prefiero su odio que él su rechazo, así almenas viviere sabiendo que algún día me amo y que ahora me odia por lo que le hice, que saber que me ha dejado por otra

Miro y ya no estás, nadie a quien hablar

Cae la lluvia y no queda más.

Puedo recordar en aquel lugar,

Cuando nos miramos al pasar.

Ahora lo único que superar era verlo una vez más, ¿Cómo le iba hacer verlo en esa fiesta y no correr a sus brazos? Sé que sería algo difícil, de hecho seria los mas difícil que he hecho en mi vida pero tenía que ir fingir que no lo quería hasta que acabe la fiesta para irme y no volverlo a ver nunca más-o almenas eso esperaba-

Sin ti no hay más solo el final,

Sin ti no hay mas solo quiero llorar

Y es que...

-¿Bree estas bien?-me pregunto Diego sentándose a mi lado

-Si estoy perfectamente-dije fingiendo ser la más feliz del mundo

-No te creo

-¿Por qué no me crees? no ves que estoy muy feliz al fin estoy con mis dos mejores amigos y no me tengo que preocupar por nada-le conteste un poco molesta

-Es Seth cierto-no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación, después de un tiempo no pude más y le conté toda la historia

-Es solo que no se si pueda soportar verlo en la fiesta-confesé

-Bree se que será difícil pero aquí ahí estaré para ti tu solo di lo que necesitas y haré lo que sea para que te la pases bien

-Gracias eres el mejor

-Pero deberías de decirle la verdad a Fred o inventarle algo por que está preocupado por ti

-Lo haré merece saber

-Lo mismo digo ahora me voy para que no se preocupe más, trata de no pensar en eso ¿vale?

-Si tratare y otra vez gracias-me dio un beso en la frente y desapareció

Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor

Las calles desiertas sin luz sin sol

Se fue calor de amarte

Ya nada queda de nuestro amor.

Diego había sido el mejor apoyo que he tenido desde que me fui, al principio no le quería decir nada y fingir que estaba bien. Pero a pesar de intentar fingir no pude, siempre estaba callada y prefería estar sola siempre que podía me estacaba para dejar de fingir y sollozar por la culpa de hueco que llevo dentro de mí, hasta que un día Diego me escucho solloza y tuve que contarle toda la verdad por una parte estuvo bien por que aunque solo fue un instantes, sentí que me libere al contarle lo ocurrido y saber que tenía su apoyo aunque después de un rato el dolor regreso con más intensidad, y lo malo fue que ahora él sabe mi sufrimiento y sé que el sufre al verme así y mas sabiendo la verdad

Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor

Las calles desiertas sin luz sin sol

Se fue el calor de amarte

Ya nada queda de nuestro amor

"¿Seth por que no puedo ser tu impronta?" me preguntaba cada día desde que Leah me conto la verdad, ¿Porque me tuve que enamorar de alguien que no es para mí? ¿Porque me tenía que pasar a mi?, siempre era lo mismo cada día me hacia las misma preguntas pero nunca tenia las respuestas

Aun puedo sentirte, aun puedo soñarte aquí

Puedo amarte, ser de ti, amor

Tus besos me abrazan, tus manos cerca de mí...

Na, na, na, na...

Pero de nuestro amo ya no queda nada, de lo que una vez hubo ya llego a su final, y no hay nada que pueda hacer, lo único que tengo son los hermosos recuerdos de cuando fue mío que a la vez son los más dolorosos, ahora lo único que esperaba es poder sobrevivir a la fiesta.

**Espero le haya gustado. La canción es "Ya no queda nada de kudai" **

**Dejen sus reviwes y ya solo faltan como mínimo 3 capítulos más y ustedes deciden si pongo lemmon o no gracias por su apoyo comprensión besos **


	16. tú

**Perdón por la tardanza espero perdonen  
y pues aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo con una sorpresita jaja espero les guste!**

Pov. Seth

Había pasado un mes desde que Bree se había ido con Diego y desde entonces no había sabido nada de ella. Hace un mes que no veía sus hermosos ojos dorados, que no escuchaba su melodiosa voz, ni que sentía su piel fría y suave contra la mía. Pero qué más da ella si me había abandonado por Diego.

Pero por más que intentaba no pensar en ella, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Ella era mi vida, mi sol y mi luna. Ella lo era todo para mí. Tal vez ella ya no me ama pero yo nunca dejare de hacerlo.

Desde que la conocí mi mundo cambio, ella me enseño a ver la luz en el cuarto más oscuro, me enseño a creer en el amor y también me enseño a sufrir porque sin ella yo no puedo ser feliz.

Aun recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez en aquel bosque sola y asustada por nuestra presencia lobuna, pero lo que nunca olvidare es cuando la vi en aquella fiesta que hiso su hermana Alice para ella. Con ese vestido negro que la hacía verse tan radiante como siempre, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que ella seria la persona a la que le entregaría mi alma.

Ella fue y será mi único amor, a la única que voy a poder amar y ha la vez a la única que voy a odiar por haberse ido y haberme dejado solo y locamente amado de ella.

Aunque me quedare con su recuerdo, que a pesar de ser doloroso nunca dejare de pensar en ella y los increíbles momentos que vivos juntos.

Como la vez que le pedí que sea mi novia, el día que fue por primera vez a la escuela donde conoció a Adán y me izo sentir tantos celos que hiso que confesara mi amor hacia ella y que en esos momentos fueron correspondidos

"_-Seth también te amo, desde que te vi el día de la fiesta no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo, quiero estar contigo el resto de mis días"_

Había dicho para después besarnos marcando un destino que nunca se cumplió

También recordare nuestro primer baile, un día que recordare hasta el último detalle de este.

Ese día llevaba un vestido rojo que le llegaba a las rodillas con un adorno planeado en el centro de este, se veía tan hermosa que me había quedado sin aliento cuando la vi.

Después de llegar al baile había comenzado una canción muy romántica "Enamorado por primera vez" la canción perfecta para explicar mis sentimientos hacia ella.

"_-Seth te amo, por favor no me dejes_

_-Nunca lo haría primero muerto antes que alejarme de mi razón de ser, Bree yo también te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo, soy yo el que te pido que nunca me deje_

_-Nunca tendría el valor de hacerlo "_

Habíamos dicho al compas de la canción, para después hacer otra promesa que no se cumplió.

_No puedo olvidarte, _

_No puedo no pensar en ti_

_Tú voz, tus ojos, tú mirar_

_Tu sonrisa que no esta_

_Que daría por tenerte _

_Conmigo un segundo más._

_Daria todo por saber _

_Que también piensas en mí_

Cada rose, cada beso, su voz, su piel, ojos todo en ella estaba guardado él lo más profundo de mi ser y jamás saldrán de ahí, por siempre y para siempre ella estará en mi corazón aunque yo no esté en el de ella.

_Y aunque el viento te alejo _

_Y tu cara ya no este_

_Y me quede frente al mar _

_Tan solo como un pez_

_Ojala que al despertar_

_Trates de pensar en mí_

_Porque yo no te olvide_

Bree, mi Bree ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado? ¿Porque me dejaste tan destrozado? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de ti? Pero a pesar de lo que paso, aun sé que me amas-o al menos eso espero- no puedes amar y dejar de amar en un día. Tal vez esté equivocado pero sé que algo hiso que te fueras de mi lado.

_Y es que tú eres todo para mí_

_Todo lo que tengo yo._

_Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_

_Tú si es que pueden entender_

_Yo jamás te dejare_

_Aunque trates de alejarte de mí_

Lo sé, algo dentro de mí dice que lo que una vez hubo sigue existiendo pero por alguna razón tú decidiste irte pero el amor que una vez nos tuvimos sigue existiendo y nunca se ira. Lo único que tengo que hacer es averiguar que hiso que te fueras y recuperar tu amor que oculto esta. Porque donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan.

_Si estoy loco _

_Que me importa_

_De alguna forma voy a hacer_

_Que me devuelvan de una vez_

_Una tarde junto a ti_

_Una risa, una foto_

_Una película después_

Tú eres mi sol, mi luna, mi aire, mi droga, tú lo eres todo para mí y sin ti me estoy muriendo, pero algo tengo que hacer para poder tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez. Cuando te fuiste no podía ni pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ahora que he estado sin ti este último mes se que la próxima vez que vea no te dejare ir de mi lado.

_Y una mañana te diré_

_Como duele el corazón_

_De solo pensar que estas_

_Escondida en un Rincón_

_Preguntándote ¿por qué?_

La boda esa era mi único pretexto para poder verte de nuevo, mi única esperanza para volver contigo. Será difícil pero solo eso me queda este día para arreglar las cosas y volver a ser felices como nunca debimos de dejar de serlo.

_Tú eres todo para mí_

_Todo lo que tengo yo._

_Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_

_Tú si es que pueden entender_

_Yo jamás te dejare_

_Aunque traten de alejarte de mí_

¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos? ¿En dónde estará? ¿Seguiría con Diego? ¿Se acordara de mí? ¿Pensara en regresar algún día? ¿Sera feliz donde sea que este? Me preguntaba cada día al despertar y nunca tenían respuesta

_Tú eres todo para mí_

_Todo lo que tengo yo._

_Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_

_Tú si es que pueden entender_

_Yo jamás te dejare_

_Aunque traten de alejarme de mí_

Pero pronto te volveré a ver y todo será como antes, no volveré a dejarte ir tan fácil, luchare por tu amor aunque sea lo último que haga no importa nada mas, gastare hasta mi último aliento para que por fin estemos juntos. Porque tú eres todo para y lo único que me importa es tu felicidad.

_Yo no te olvido, yo no te olvido,_

_Yo no me olvido de ti_

_Tú eres todo para mí_

_Todo lo que tengo Yo._

_Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_

_Tú_

**Que les pareció?  
espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mí  
esa canción es tú de kudai, jaja es que como me gusta es banda jaja  
bueno ya falta poquito para el final nos vemos las quiero mucho bye!**


	17. NAnota de autora

Hola chicas, sé que no tengo justificación por no haber publicado y de verdad lo ciento. Pero he estado ocupa, pero prometo subirles un capi de "conflicto amoroso" pronto.

También aprovecho para decirles que dejare un tiempo el fic de "la segunda vida de Bree Tanner 2° parte", se que quieren matarme por no subir a tan poquitos capis para el final, y créanme estoy enojada con migo misma por qué no logro terminarlo tengo la idea pero aun así le falta algo pero no sé que es y pues prefiero dejarlo por el momento, a que lo suba y no les guste, perdonen plis

También aprovecho para desearles una feliz navidad y año nuevo que se la pasen de lo mejor vale.

Y prometo que cuando pasen las fiestas intentare ser más constante con mis historias vale. Uno de mis propósitos este año es actualizar todas mis historias y no dejarlas colgadas y verán que lo cumpliré, porque también tengo muchas ideas más para futuros fics y espero que también les guste vale

Bye grax por su comprensión nos leemos pronto vale besitos!

**Y ¡felices fiestas!**


End file.
